All-Star Amethyst
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Alternate ending/sequel to "Kiss Me, But Don't Let Me Love You" starting after chap 25. It's been a long time since TDWT, and Amee has been called back for the All-Star season. Chris never got back to her about what happened to Alejandro, but when she unexpectedly sees him on the season again, she must decide if they can resume their relationship...while they're on different teams.
1. Chapter 1: Fifteen

**A/N: Well, everyone, here's the alternate version of the ending to "Kiss Me, But Don't Let Me Love You"...a story in itself! I'll explain everything as we go. And for newcomers, go read the original story first. If you've gotten here from my explanation about how I'm doing this as an alternate version of the ending, I hope you enjoy this.**

Why had I agreed to do this? Why was I now sitting on a plane to Camp Wawanakwa with six people I knew and seven I only knew from TV? Oh, and Ezekiel, but anyway, why?

Because that stupid Chris McLean had a contract over my head, saying I had to compete in another season of Total Drama. Excuse me, Total Drama World Tour was enough for anyone! I had to pity some of the others, though. I mean, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan and Lindsay were all on their fourth season. Luckily, the only other person I'd met before was Sierra, who was in her second season, like me. Except she was looking forward to it.

Okay, let me tell you who I am. My name – Amethyst Willow Jettison. I was on Total Drama World Tour, but apart from that, no other seasons. I was a fan of Total Drama before getting on the show, and I watched the fourth season. Oh yeah, and I'm going to be nineteen by the time of the finale (I'd been out of school for a semester), and I'm currently boyfriend-less.

Okay. I'm holding out for someone. Remember that finale of World Tour, when Heather won after she pushed Alejandro down the volcano, then he got trampled and coated in lava? Yeah, that was my boyfriend there. No, seriously. We were together, although I was planning to talk things through after the show, since he'd recently told me he harboured deep feelings for Heather, although his feelings towards me rivaled those he had for her. Chris was supposed to let me know what happened to him afterwards. He promised he would, but because he's Chris, he never got back to me, and just started another season like nothing ever happened. I don't even know if Alejandro's still alive, but I didn't want to date again. I pretended to let go of my feelings long ago, but I still had them. Only Heather, who I kept in touch with, knew the truth. She still had feelings for him, too.

Half that fourth season cast was also sitting in the plane taking us to Wawanakwa. They'd been there when it was full of toxic waste. Those not coming back were Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Anne Maria, and Brick. But that left us with Mike, Zoey, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Cameron, and Sam. I'd watched the last season. As long as Zoey wasn't in crazy mode, I was okay with her. Mike, Cameron, Sam and even Lightning seemed okay, but Jo was so bossy and mean, and I hoped that Scott wasn't on my team. He kept trying to throw challenges and kick his whole team off!

Chris had been arrested after the end of the season, and was only let out on parole to host this season.

All too soon, Chef was throwing us out of the plane into the ocean as Chris introduced each of us. We could hear most of what he was saying. When he referred to Gwen as Courtney's "bestie-turned-boyfriend-stealer", we all heard it.

Chef dropped Gwen out of the plane at that moment, her yelling "He wasn't her boyfriend at the time!"

Soon enough, it was my turn, after Lindsay and before Sierra (by the way, her hair had started growing back, now just reaching the top of her neck).. "Heart-melter of evils...Amethyst!"

"I'm AMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as Chef gave me a shove. I always hated being called by my real name. I made everyone call me Amee instead. The only person that I ever allowed to call me Amethyst on a regular basis was...Alejandro.

As Chris announced Sierra, I heard her yelling as she cannonballed. "For Codyyyyy!" Momentarily, before she hit the water, I wondered how she'd go without her beloved Cody this season. Maybe she'd be less weird this season.

Ezekiel was just a prank, as it turned out, so it was just the fourteen of us.

First, Chris told everyone about the season's changes. "The island is now one hundred percent toxic waste free."

"What?" frowned Sam. "I only came back to get up close and personal with some toxic goop, so I could become a kickbutt mutant like my gal Dakota." He held up a picture of himself and Dakota. She'd started last season a willowy blonde beauty, but due to an encounter with toxic waste, she'd changed, mutating into a green-haired orange-skinned oversized mutant who had grammatical problems. But it was nice that she was still with Sam.

Chris smirked at the poor guy. "Too bad. Guess it's gonna be all pain, no gain for you, huh?" He laughed. "On the upside, I've upgraded your accomodations." The robotic Drama Machine came up with a screen, while Chris showed us the McLean spa hotel, where the winner of each challenge would stay until the next challenge, just like First Class on the plane in World Tour – first teams, then after the merge, whoever won with someone else they chose. We all cheered. The losers had to stay in the old cabins from the first and fourth seasons.

"And in honour of your All-Star status," Chris continued, "I'm dividing you into teams based on your past performances – Heroes vs Villains."

I wasn't sure which I was. Did being Alejandro's girlfriend make me a villain? After all, he'd definitely been a villain on World Tour. I hoped it didn't – if I was, I'd definitely be stuck with challenge-throwing Scott, and probably awful whiny bitchy Courtney. I despised that girl. On the other hand, maybe I could ally with Heather. We were sort-of friends.

If I was on the heroes team, I knew Cameron, Mike and Zoey would be on the team. I'd love to get to know them. I couldn't think of any downsides, unless Sierra was with us and kept taking pictures of us. Lindsay would definitely be with us, and despite her lack of brains, it would be nice to get to know her better.

Chris divided the fourteen of us unfairly, for some reason. First, the villains. "Heather, Duncan, Lightning, Jo, Scott and Gwen. From now on, you're the Villainous Vultures!"

"Wha?!" Gwen exclaimed. "Why am I on the Villains' team?"

Courtney spoke up. "Because you stole my boyfriend and became the new Heather!" Oh yeah, I'd completely forgotten. Personally, I thought Duncan had made a good decision when he dumped Courtney, but she was still furious that he'd cheated on her with Gwen before dumping her, and then made it official.

"But I've done so many good things!" Gwen protested. "I'm not a villain! I'm nice!" I agreed with that. Gwen was one of the nicest people on the show. Despite her rather forbidding appearance – goth to the core – she was actually really nice. I didn't get to know her so well, but I always admired her.

"Being bad is cool." Duncan told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And now we're on the same team, so that's good, right?"

"I guess." Gwen muttered.

Chris put the rest of us onto the other team – the Heroic Hamsters. I sighed, looking around. Looks like I'd have to deal with Courtney this time around. I'd been lucky enough to escape Courtney's team last season.

"Wait a minute!" Jo protested. "They have eight people to our six! No fair!"

I decided to speak up. "I think Chris meant to put Courtney on the villains' team, where she belongs. It was a mistake, putting her on our team. Isn't that right, Chris?" Courtney scowled at me.

"There's no mistake." Chris said cheerfully. "I needed a seat on the plane for the Ezekiel prank."

Jo continued to glare at him.

"Fine, you can have the robot." Chris said. The Drama Machine wheeled itself to stand with the villains, after beeping at me for some reason.

"I thought your robot could talk." Scott said. Apparently, the communication chip had stopped working.

The robot immediately wheeled itself to stand next to Heather. She gave it a shove. "Keep your distance, toaster!"

All the challenges would be twisted versions of old ones. Having seen or participated in all the old seasons, I hoped there'd be one like the Talent Contest of the first season as opposed to the trust exercises (oh yeah, Gwen trusted Heather enough for her to rip her skirt).

Chris gave us our first challenge straight away. "Find the key to the spa hotel! And you'll do it in a callback to the first ever challenge: Cliff diving into water filled with ravenous sharks!"

Scott audibly gulped, and I remembered how he'd been having problems with a mutant shark called Fang in the last season. He'd had to be placed in a trauma chair afterwards, although he seemed to be back to normal now. I knew Fang would be back, and I was right, as I found out later.

Basically, we'd have to avoid the sharks while grabbing a key stuck in the sand. Only one was the spa hotel one. Then a teammate would drive us to the hotel in a baby carriage from the Central Park episode in World Tour, and we'd try the key. If it didn't work, the teammate would drive it back and our the next team member would go. The team that unlocked the door first would win, and the losing team would send someone home.

"Meet me at the base of the cliff in fifteen minutes!" Chris ordered.

"Wait!" called Mike. "Shouldn't we change into our bathing suits or something first?"

"Sorry! No time!"

As the groups walked through the forest, I walked alongside Cameron. Sam and Sierra were talking, and I didn't want to play gooseberry to Mike and Zoey, the newest cute couple of the show, while Courtney was walking with Lindsay, busying herself with trying to kill Gwen with a glare.

"So," I said. "Hey. I'm Amee, and you're Cameron, right?"

"Yep." the kid said, giving me a shy smile. Cameron had won the last season, and shared his money with everyone else. He'd actually been living in a plastic bubble for most of his life, which had rendered him physically weak and socially awkward, but super-smart – he was the first one to discover that Mike had Multiple Personality Disorder. I personally thought that was one of the reasons why Cameron was so short and skinny. He would've turned seventeen before this season started, but he was really little for his age.

"Nice to meet you." I said, continuing to talk. "So, what do you think Chris has in store for us this season?"

"It's unpredictable to a point," Cameron surmised, "But knowing Chris, it will most likely...hurt."

I giggled. "True." I said. "Chris seems to get more and more sadistic every season. Bet his time in prison hasn't done much to change that."

The first thing we had to do when we got to the cliff base was choose our designated driver. While there was arguing on the villains' team (Jo won), us heroes were calmer about choosing.

"You can do it." Cameron suggested to Zoey.

"Maybe you should do it."

"Lindsay will do it." Courtney said straight off.

I sighed. But then, it was only pushing the carriage. Even Lindsay couldn't screw that up, right?

Wrong. Courtney was the first on our team to get a key, and when she ordered Lindsay to push, the blonde asked "How do you push again?"

The villains had the lead for a while. Sierra was the second to go, and her key was similar to Cody's sillhouette (trust her)! It didn't work.

Mike jumped next...well, more like fell. Zoey kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Good luck." That made him stumble over the cliff, also knocking an unprepared Gwen into the water. Then again, it was only down to Zoey that neither of them became sharkbait, since she used the necklace Mike gave her last season to hit Fang and the other two sharks. "Sorry!" she called to them (good, I have worked out that we have nice Zoey with us, not powerhouse insane Zoey like she became for a couple episodes).

Mike picked the wrong key, and so it was my turn. I prayed, and then jumped, coming up with a key. Lindsay was too tired to push by this time. Mike had just pulled the carriage along with a bamboo crutch, so I did the same.

Wrong key. "Sorry, Linds." I apologized. "Just walk as I push, no need to push for me." Lindsay could barely crawl by this time, but she tried. I watched as Zoey jumped next.

Up on the cliff, Lightning was trying to pry Scott off a rock to get him to jump in. In the end, they accidentally knocked the robot off the cliff. Seconds later, a strangely familiar silhouette holding a key appeared in the air.

I hadn't seen that silhouette in over a year, but from that distance, I picked out the tattered burgundy shirt, the bull charm on the necklace, the emerald eyes.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" shrieked Heather. I didn't blame her. I was of a similar opinion.

It was Alejandro. Yes, he was still alive. Chris had known where he was the whole time and hadn't even bothered to let me know when I specifically asked him to? Oh well, at least he was on the right team.

Although he seemed to have trouble walking, he managed to get himself into the carriage and Jo pushed the carriage.

It was just our luck that he had the right key, right? We had the lead after Zoey had tried her key, but Lindsay still wasn't back with her until after Alejandro had tried his key and opened the door.

I knew who I was going to eliminate that night. No, not Lindsay. It was Courtney who made Lindsay drive, and I couldn't stand much more of her, so I voted for her (and even before that, I had the pleasure of seeing Courtney's allergies get set off when Gwen tried to apologize to her with flowers – Courtney just told her she really was a villain).

The new part for eliminations was that the winning team had to sit in another place to watch us kick off one player. Oh, and one of them had to volunteer for a "special reward".

"Ha! Sha-Lightning!" the white haired African-Canadian exclaimed.

As it turned out the reward was spending the night on Boney Island, the haunted island nearby. Apparently there was an immunity statue hidden there, and whoever stayed on the island got a crack at finding it.

As it turns out, Lindsay wanted to go. We had to draw a cross on the picture of whoever we wanted gone, and Lindsay drew a cross on her own face. Oh yeah, and she did get eliminated. I'd have to keep putting up with Courtney.

"Thank goodness!" Lindsay cheered. Suddenly, she frowned, remembering last season's elimination tool. "Wait...do I have to ride that scary catapult thingy?"

No, she didn't. The new elimination was called the Flush of Shame. The contestant floated inside a giant toilet (not used for the actual use, hopefully – even mutated Dakota would fall in), and then Chris would flush it, sending the loser away.

Lindsay screamed as Chris flushed, and the water splashed onto the rest of us. I was relieved to dry off at the cabins.

Sierra claimed one of the bottom bunks as her own, so I decided to take the top one above her. Zoey took the other top bunk, with Courtney below her.

"Sierra, one rule." I said. "I know you have your Smartphone here. Just please, put it on Silent during the night."

"Sure, Amee!" Sierra said cheerfully. At least she was as good natured as ever. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." I returned to her, and added another goodnight to Zoey and Courtney. At least most of our team was nice. I liked Zoey already, but then I knew I would. I liked Mike, Sam, and Cameron, too. However, I wondered what the next day would bring.

**I know it was a long chapter. The others will be shorter. Good if you like short, sorry if you like long ones. Things like this usually write themselves. Anyway, that's the first chapter done. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Begin Again

**Right, let's take things up a notch and get to the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, Ali6132, Muffinmilk317, and the guest reviewer.**

It was Courtney's shrill voice that woke me up the next morning. "What the heck?"

"Courtney, what's wrong?" I heard Zoey ask as I opened my eyes.

"What's wrong is that we're sharing a cabin with a superfan with a bad case of crazy!"

Sierra was fully dressed, typing away on her Smartphone. "Hey Courtney, I've updated the sleeping section of your picture gallery on my fan site. Wheee!"

I started giggling. "C'mon, Courtney, don't be mad. It's not like Sierra's doing anything mean. She's only taking pictures because she likes us all so much." I climbed down my bunk and sat down next to Sierra, seeing what she was typing. She'd been Tweeting: _Back on the show! I miss my Codybear so much, but I like everyone here. Zoey is even-_

"Hey, no peeking at what I'm writing!" Sierra hid her phone from my view and continued to write. Finally, she finished, hugging her phone and exclaiming "Oh, Internet, never leave me!"

Zoey, Courtney and I exchanged glances.

At that moment, Chef's voice broke through our thoughts. "Room service, suckers!" A bucket of porridge came in, splattering all over the room...and us.

"Thank you, Chef." Sierra answered.

"We have got to win the next challenge and get into that spa hotel!" exclaimed Courtney.

I agreed, but after trying to digest the disgusting food, I dressed and went to the confessional. "Okay, so I just hope Courtney gets eliminated soon. But at least I'm not stuck with Scott or Jo. Ugh! The villains won't be winning for long if Scott does what he did last season. But then, maybe they'll get wise to him, since they have Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. One of them would figure it out. But anyway, Zoey's really nice and I know she'll be an asset, Sierra's always been nice and without Cody she might focus more, I know that Mike's a great guy...when he's being Mike, that is...Cameron's really great too, and Sam...I don't know if he's that strong, but he's nice enough. But..." I sighed. "I'll miss having Alejandro on my team. I hope I'll get to talk to him between challenges, because we really do need to talk."

When Chris called everyone to the beach, I observed the villains' team. Alejandro had obviously had time to clean up after the time trapped in the robot suit. He'd come out in tattered charred clothes, with longer hair and a five o'clock shadow, but now his clothes were intact and he was clean shaven, although apparently he still couldn't walk normally, since he was moving everywhere by using his hands.

Everyone had to stand on a platform in the middle of the beach, one for our team, and one for the other. Lightning returned a few minutes after that.

"Any luck finding the invincibility statue?" Scott asked him.

"No need! I _am _an invincibility statue!"

I rolled my eyes. I knew Lightning made it to the final two last season, but seriously. Weedy little Cameron won, so I figured that Lightning was just arrogant without much to back it up. Sure, he was athletic, but he was seriously stupid. I mean, he didn't even realize that Jo was a girl until she was eliminated, even though she kept telling him.

The challenge was similar to the one we did in France that time. There were seven pieces of a statue buried in the sand. Our job was to dig them up and assemble them on our platform. The team that did it first would win.

The Villains got shovels, since they won the last challenge, while Chris told us Heroes we'd have to use our hands. I was instantly glad my fingernails were the type that needed cutting all the time. At least the sand wouldn't get up my nails. The only good thing about the shovels was seeing what happened when Lightning grabbed two. When Heather demanded one, he refused. "I need both. When this one gets tired, I'll use this one."

Two seconds later, the shape of a shovel was on Lightning's face, and Heather had one of them. Ha, Lightning should've known better than to mess with the queen bee of the show!

Oh yeah, and we'd have to jump the moat full of crabs under our platform (poor Sam fell right into ours). AND there were booby traps in the sand.

"We should divide our area into sections," Zoey suggested as we went into a huddle. "And each dig in one."

"No, let's separate the beach into _quadrants_ and each pick a quadrant." Courtney argued.

"That's exactly what Zoey said." Cameron pointed out.

"Good, we'll use the plan Zoey _and _I came up with."

"Just Zoey." I muttered under my breath.

"Go team!" Zoey put her hand into the middle of our huddle.

"Go team!" all of us except Courtney echoed, putting our hands on top of Zoey's.

Courtney rolled her eyes and put her hand in too. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we start digging now?"

Cameron was the first to get hit by one of the booby traps. He got hit by a laundry bomb – Chef's laundry, but that was actually helpful.

There was a fedora in there, and it just so happened that one of Mike's personalities, Manitoba Smith, was activated whenever Mike wore a fedora. And Manitoba was the one personality that might be about to help us.

Sure enough, when Cameron put the fedora on Mike's head, the boy gave a gasp that I recognized from the fourth season. It always happened whenever one of Mike's personalities was coming into control, or when Mike himself was coming back.

Mike – no, Manitoba, sorry, smiled and immediately started digging like crazy. He came up holding our first piece. "G'day, beauty." he said in his Australian accent. He tossed the piece onto the platform, and then went over to Zoey. "Looks like the real treasure is right here beside me," he said with a smile, "Wink wink."

I knew that Zoey wouldn't respond to his flirts. She saw Mike as one person and each personality as another, so she would never flirt with Manitoba. Or any of the others – Chester (some old man), Vito (an arrogant guy who came out whenever Mike was shirtless), or Svetlana (a...Russian, I think, gymnast and the only female personality).

It took hours to find any more pieces. I was also unlucky enough to strike a booby trap. I lay there for a couple of minutes, a bit dazed and trying to come back to life.

When I was finally back to normal, Courtney was shaking me. "Come on, get up!"

"Are you okay, Amee?" Cameron asked, who was working in the section next to mine.

"She's fine, aren't you?" Courtney said fiercely.

I pushed Courtney away, glaring at her. "Oh yeah, I got knocked over by a booby trap, Courtney, I'm just peachy. Go dig in your own section, okay?" However, I smiled at Cameron. "I'm okay, Cam. It hurts, but I think I'll survive. Thanks for caring." I glared over at Courtney. Cameron nodded and went back to his task.

After an hour of no luck, Chris yelled something. "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!"

Everyone started saying something different, but the only one that I heard properly was Lightning calling out "I'm amazing!" What did that have to do with _anything?_

Our teams stepped up the finding a bit after that, although Scott tried to hide one of our pieces on their side – Manitoba caught him doing so. Well, I saw it, but before I could say anything, he stepped in. "What are you up to, kookaburra?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Scott asked innocently. Manitoba dug the piece back up.

"Nice try, you wily dingo." he said. At that moment, Scott freed another booby trap accidentally (bees), and then turned to run, hitting Manitoba in the head with his shovel in the process.

Most of us stopped what we were doing to see if he was okay. "Mike!" cried Zoey, running to him. "Oh, please be okay! Mike!"

The boy woke up. "Oh...my head..." he groaned. I recognized that Mike was back, recognizing how his voice had gone back to normal. But he insisted to Zoey that he was fine, even though for some reason, when he put the fedora back on, he couldn't turn back into Manitoba.

"Sierra, what are you doing?" Cameron asked as he pulled a large piece over, passing an unusually deep hole. "You're like twenty feet deep!"

I had just found my piece and ran over to look down. "Guess I got carried away!" Sierra called up. "I was pretending that I was digging for Cody!" She jumped out easily. "How many pieces do we have now?"

With the piece I'd found, Cameron's piece, the one Scott had tried to hide, the first one Manitoba found, one Zoey found earlier, and one Sam found, we only needed one more.

"You guys start working on the puzzle!" Zoey called. "We'll keep digging!"

We soon discovered that we were building the Statue of Liberty, and all we needed was the torch. "I remember having to climb up that thing." I murmured. "Helping Owen get up there was torture." I remembered easily. I hadn't needed that much help up, since I'd just copied Izzy, who was our best climber after Alejandro. But Owen nearly got stuck in Lady Liberty's nostril.

While we searched for the last piece, the villains were busy building their own statue – Big Ben. I could hear Lightning's voice boasting from all the way over there, grating on my ears. "Lightning finds the final piece! I'm a hero! It's probably a statue of me, being me!"

As it was, he'd miscounted, thinking six was seven. Which was the main reason why we won. All of us cheered.

"Spa hotel! Spa hotel!" Sierra, Cameron, Courtney and I chanted.

"Group hug!" I called out, pulling Sierra and Cameron into one. I remembered Sierra's fondness for group hugs back in World Tour (although one time she proclaimed one, but told her whole team to back off so the hug just included her and Cody...another time, she'd let Heather join in).

"I do require a volunteer for exile duty!" Chris reminded us.

Sam, who'd been feeling ill and hadn't really been doing much, spoke up. "This one's on me, guys, to make up for my lack of digging skills and-" he was interrupted by Chef pulling him onto the boat. I felt a bit sorry for the gamer. I couldn't imagine him surviving there.

Gwen tried to talk to Courtney, again, but it didn't work out. However, I had my own villain to follow.

"Hey, Alejandro, wait up!" I called as he began walking off...well, you know what I mean.

He turned back. "Hola, Amethyst." he said with one of those smiles I knew so well. I'd forgotten how charming he could be.

"Can we talk?" I asked. "I mean, alone?"

"Of course." We went to sit just at the edge of the forest, where there were cameras, but at least none of our teammates were around. Alejandro manovered himself to a sitting position cleverly.

"As agile as ever, I see." I laughed. "I still remember the day you tied your hair into a ponytail with your feet."

"Except I'm not sure I'll ever be able to do that again." he sighed. "Not after being trapped in a robot suit for so long."

"I missed you." I whispered. "Chris was supposed to let me know what happened to you, but he never messaged me. I wasn't even sure if you were alive."

"I missed you too, Amethyst." Alejandro answered. "When I saw you were one of the contestants on this island, my heart started racing."

I rolled my eyes. "You do remember that you told me how you felt about Heather, right?"

"I stand by what I said." he confirmed. "Together, you and Heather hold the key to my heart. But Heather being here doesn't change the way I feel about you. Besides," his eyes darkened. "You weren't the one that threw me off the edge of a volcano. Heather will pay for that."

"It'll be weird, not being on the same team." I remarked. "I liked our team last time we were on the show."

"What can I say?" Alejandro shrugged. "Sometimes, the best kind of girlfriend is the heroic type. That is...if you still want to be mine..."

I couldn't resist his gaze. "Yes." I whispered. "I haven't even dated since the third season, because I couldn't stop thinking about you. Does that mean...we're back together?"

"If you want to be." Alejandro was so close to me now, I could barely breathe. Finally, he cupped my face and kissed me gently. I had forgotten how many fireworks lit up my world every time we kissed.

"I do want to." I whispered after we broke the kiss. "But..." I sighed. "I guess I better get back to my team for now. They'll be wondering where I am."

"As you wish." Alejandro said serenely. "I'll talk to you later, Amethyst." He zoomed off, still walking on his hands. I watched him go, smiling slightly, before I walked off to rejoin my team.

**Finally, they've talked! So this chapter isn't as short as I expected. That's okay. I can let my chapters be longer than I thought.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Oh, I love this upcoming episode! And Amee will have a pleasant surprise at the end, too! Thank you for reviewing, Ali6132.**

At the campfire ceremony, the Villains voted Lightning off. Understandable, since he cost them the challenge and could definitely take a level in modesty. Meanwhile, the six of us on our team headed to the spa hotel.

Up in the girls' bedroom, which I shared with the other three, Sierra tucked her Smartphone into her bed, talking to her screen picture of it – a picture of Cody. "There you go, Codybear, all tucked in!" she chirped. "Today was a great day. I made some new friends, and I helped win our first challenge! Oh, you'd be so proud. Sweet dreams!" She kissed the screen, then crawled to the end of the bed and curled up there.

No, really. She was sleeping like a cat or something.

"Weirdo." Courtney muttered.

I jumped into my own bed, pulling up the covers. "'Night, Sierra. 'Night, Zoey. 'Night, Courtney." Although of course, Courtney had her earplugs in and Sierra was already sound asleep, so Zoey was the only one who could actually hear me.

The spa hotel was awesome in every way. The beds were cloud soft. To make a lame pun, my dreams put me on Cloud Nine, and I think the beds had something to do with it. Breakfast was perfect, too, although some people disagreed.

While Cameron exclaimed over the perfection of the hard-boiled eggs and Mike was loving the maple bacon, Courtney scowled at her orange juice, calling to the butler. "I've got a problem. This juice is at least five percent too pulpy."

As she kept whining, I noticed Cameron slipping some food into the pocket of his hoodie. Mike and Zoey were the first to follow suit, and I caught on immediately. They were going to give it to Sam when he got back from Boney Island. I quickly stuffed some food into my pockets, and so did Sierra.

Courtney didn't notice, too busy complaining about her juice. She was instantly given a new glass. "Oh. That was fast." she said, still frowning. "But I'm sure it won't be-" she took a sip, and finally smiled. "Perfect."

But it couldn't last. Chris called to us, as usual, and gave us our next challenge.

Courtney spent the walk from the hotel glaring at Gwen again. I could hear everything.

"Courtney's glaring at me again." Gwen was telling Duncan. "Can't you make her stop?" Courtney looked away whenever Duncan even glanced at her.

He obviously didn't like it, because he answered "Love to, but right now I'm blanking her like she's blanking me, so no can do. But let me know if you catch her looking my way."

I caught up with the former CIT. "Courtney, glaring at Gwen is not going to make her break up with Duncan. They're together. Get over it. You can't seriously say you still miss Duncan? You two have been separated for ages."

Courtney stuck her nose in the air. "Of course I don't miss him! I knew it couldn't last forever. I'm so over him. But with Gwen – I thought we were friends, and then this happens."

I groaned. "You don't think Gwen's paid enough? Come on, look at some of her teammates. She can't trust anyone!"

Courtney glared at me and quickened her pace, leaving me behind.

When we got to Chris, the first thing he did was welcome Sam back.

"Hey, Sam." Zoey greeted him. "How was exile?"

Sam was swaying on his feet and half his shirt was torn off, but he tried to smile. "Aside from the blinding hunger and bear attacks, pretty good actually." He followed this by falling over.

We all ran over to him and gave him our smuggled food. I also got the pleasure of Courtney looking completely awkward and embarrassed when Sierra asked "Courtney, what did you bring Sam?"

"Orange juice that was too pulpy?" I muttered so only Courtney could hear. She blushed and sent a death glare at me. I just laughed. Hey, just because I'm on the Heroes team, it doesn't mean that I can't be mean. Everyone can be mean sometimes. And I'm not talking about penny-pinching. But what was Courtney doing on the Heroic Hamsters, anyway? She was SO not a hero.

The challenge started with two boxes of weapons in the forest, a big one and a small one. The big one had state-of-the-art paintball guns and the small one had slingshots. The team that got there first got to choose, and then we had to pick off everyone on the other team. Oh yeah, and Chris' parole said he's not allowed around paintballs, so we were using leeches instead. The team that survived without every member getting hit by leeches won.

Well, at least we had a numbers advantage. Oh yeah, and Chris gave us a minute's headstart to get to the boxes.

Chef shot a leech in the air to signal our headstart, and all of us started running, although I could hear an "Ow!" from Scott. Ha.

The only problem was Sam. He couldn't run fast, even without how weak he was. Mike and Sierra ran back and each took one of his arms, helping him run with us.

"Move it! Hustle!" Courtney ordered. "Or so help me, you'll never see another sunrise!"

"Can it, Courtney!" I ordered. "Or you'll be the one on Boney Island tonight!"

"Does anyone know where the heart of the forest is, exactly?" Sierra asked as she ran.

"I'll go get a better look." Zoey offered, and wow, talk about skills. She zipped to the treetops in seconds. "Over there!" she called, pointing. We continued to run.

"Need...Dakota..." murmured Sam as we ran. "She can carry me around like a Gameguy."

"That makes sense, since-" Cameron began.

"You are a real life Gameguy!" he and Sierra said together. I giggled. Maybe it would be a good idea to hang out with Sierra and Cameron. Without Cody around, Sierra was a bit more focused, and I'd always liked Cameron on the fourth season. Of course, they weren't like my friends in the other season, Izzy and Noah, but hey, they did have the insanity (Sierra) and the smarts (both).

"The big one! Go for the big one!" Courtney called out as we reached the boxes. But before we could do it, the villains showed up, jumping in front of the box, so we had to take the slingshots and buckets of leeches.

Heather blew a raspberry at us as Duncan laughed. "Suckers!"

We each grabbed either a slingshot or a bucket of leeches.

"Awww, cute!" Sierra exclaimed, pulling out a bucket. "I think I'll call you...Codys." Wow, what a shocker.

"Of course the Villains get machine guns!" Courtney whined. "We'll never beat them with these puny slingshots!"

"Sure we can!" Cameron said.

"If we're stealthy and score first!" he and Sierra chorused again, high fiving.

"Ugh, nerd love." Courtney muttered. "If you kiss in front of me, I will throw up."

"Oh, don't worry, we're just friends." Cameron assured her. "Right, Sierra?"

Sierra smiled at first, and then stared. A weird look came over her face. "Sierra?" Cameron asked. "Is something wrong?"

I waved a hand in front of her face. "Sierra? Sierra!"

Finally, our purple-haired teammate snapped out of it and smiled at Cameron. "Um, nope! Nothing's wrong, Code – Cameron. All good!" she said, giggling nervously.

"What happened?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know!" she whispered back. "I thought he was Cody for a minute. They're very similar, don't you think?"

I frowned. Cody and Cameron, similar? They were both a bit geeky and shrimpy, but that was all. Maybe it was just because Cameron had a lot in common with Sierra.

Zoey found a cave, and suggested that Sam rested in there, since he wasn't really going to be too helpful after his night on Boney Island.

"Should someone stay to guard him?" Mike asked.

"I'll do it!" Courtney volunteered. "I owe him for not bringing him some breakfast."

"We need to find the villains before they find us." Zoey said as we walked out.

"We should split up." I suggested. "That way, we'll be harder to find."

"Also, stealthy forest manouvers?" Mike said. "Looks like a job for Svetlana!"  
"Ooh, goodie!" Sierra squealed. "She's my favourite!"

Mike took a breath, but he didn't get that seized-up look he got when he became one of his personalities.

"Svetlana?" Cameron asked. "Is that you?"

Mike let go of his breath. I could tell it was him, even before he said "Nah. Still me."

I frowned. Even though I'd seen Mike give his personalities a beatdown in the fourth season, he still had them there.

"That's weird." I said. "Didn't you have problems with finding Manitoba yesterday? I think something must've happened when Scott accidentally hit you with his shovel."

Mike shrugged, looking crestfallen.

As it was, the villains were all together when we first found them. Zoey fired the first leech, and it worked.

Alejandro cried out as the leech hit him. "I'm hit!"

"Sorry – but not totally!" Zoey called. I had to run myself to dodge the leeches the Villains started firing, but I did hear Scott scream again as Jo accidentally hit him, meaning it was 2-0 to us.

I was only a little way away, but I heard when Heather gave a shriek as Mike got her.

I simply ran ahead of the villains with Sierra, so they would come to us.

Well, I was right – Duncan and Gwen did, and I heard them discussing whether Gwen's attempts to talk to Courtney had been intentionally to hurt her or not. "Do you think I've been attacking Courtney on purpose too?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Duncan answered.

Gwen looked hurt. "You really think I could be that vengeful? You don't know me at all."

Sierra and I both shot at the same time. I missed, and Sierra accidentally got herself. "It feels just like Cody's kiss!" she gushed, before falling over.

Cameron popped up from further over, and aimed at Gwen. And then...Duncan jumped in front of Gwen, taking the leech.

Sierra was still distracted by Cameron's shot. "Great shot, Cody!" she called.

Cameron frowned. "Uh...did you just call me..."

"Sierra, that's Cameron!" I reminded her. "Cody isn't here, remember?" As this happened, Gwen fired, hitting Cameron several times. While that happened, I flung one of my own leeches at her with my slingshot. This time, the leech nearly glanced over her head, but latched onto a lock of her blue-streaked hair.

Yeah, as you've guessed, I wasn't a great shot, so I felt pretty proud that I'd hit Gwen. I was good at aiming when I was kicking something, like in soccer, but slingshots weren't my area of expertise. I was pretty glad that Mike and Zoey were both on our team. They were really good at it.

Anyway, we were winning. The only Villain not hit was Jo. From Chris' announcements, only Sierra and Cameron were hit – so no one had found Sam and Courtney yet.

I decided to go back to the cave and hid behind a rock, just in case a villain came by. Sadly, when Jo did appear, the leech I shot only flew right past her. She didn't even notice it.

I heard some words from the cave, but I didn't know what was happening. Finally, Zoey came up, and when I warned her, she nodded and went in. Well, she was a better shot than me.

I watched as Jo spotted Zoey and ducked the leech. "Nice try, apology breath." Jo smirked as she tried to fire her gun. "It's jammed!"

"Nice try...mean nickname-giver!" Zoey retorted. Not the best comeback, but hey, at least she was honest! Eventually, Jo just threw the leeches in her gun at us. Zoey ducked and grabbed one to shoot back, but one of them hit me on the cheek.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, pulling at it.

Jo started laughing. "Not the target I was aiming for, but whatever!"

But it wasn't over for us. Zoey aimed expertly and hit Jo, winning the challenge. "Not sorry!"

"This just in!" Chris' voice called. "With a final score of six points to four, the Heroes win! Although some of them didn't behave all that heroically...Courtney!"

I looked back to see Sam covered in leeches and Courtney hiding behind him. "My survival instinct kicked in!" she said defensively. "Anyone would have done the same!" Zoey frowned at her.

I scowled too, informing her "Anyone would have shielded him! Like Duncan did for Gwen. If you two were still dating, he'd probably have done the same for you!"

It was nice to sit in the peanut gallery again that night, not having to worry about being eliminated, although there were some weird things happening. Sam was a bit depressed, because after getting his bags, he'd found his Gameguy broken.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sierra, who was sitting next to me, asked.

Mike was on the other side of me. "I know, right? It's so totally unexplainable!" He looked very nervous, so much that I couldn't help wondering if he'd done it. But it made no sense. The Mike I knew would never do that to Sam, and nor would any of his personalities. Maybe Mike had seen something happen...I'd have to ask him later.

Sierra was acting more and more strangely. This time, she discussed with Cameron who was going. "My money's on Jo."

"Unless she can convince them..." began Cameron.

"To cut Heather!" they said in unison.

That's when it got weird. "Oh, Cody, we really do think alike!" gushed Sierra.

"Yeah," Cameron said, "Except, I'm Cameron, not Cody."

Sierra obviously wasn't seeing what everyone else was. "Oh, Cody, don't be silly! Who wants a foot rub?" Cameron screamed.

I quickly stood up and pulled Sierra away. "Uh, Sierra, why don't we swap seats? I think you might be making _Cameron _freak out just a little bit." Luckily, I caught her off guard and managed to separate her from Cameron.

"Thanks, Amee." Cameron said gratefully.

"No problem." I shrugged. "I've been on a season with Sierra. She'll probably come to her senses...I hope."

Cameron volunteered for exile on Boney Island that night, saying he wanted to go, even though Chris obviously thought we should make Courtney go.

Sierra was right. Jo took the Flush of Shame. "What?" she exclaimed. "Are you all nuts?"

But before she was flushed, Chris had another announcement. "Today, one villain acted more like a hero, and one hero acted more like a villain. So, pack your bags and switch your teams..."

He didn't pause, but I wasn't sure who was switching, so it felt like ages before he said it.

"...Courtney and Duncan!"

I had to hide a smile. Courtney was leaving our team? Awesome!

"I don't wanna be a villain!" Courtney whined.

"And I don't wanna be a lame-o hero!" added Duncan. But Chris wasn't relenting.

Duncan gave a sigh, kissed Gwen on the cheek and walked over. Before passing Courtney, he smirked and said "At least now you have to stop blanking me and admit I exist."

"Yeah. You exist." Courtney admitted. "_So what_?"

"I...I think I liked the blanking better."

Gwen immediately went to welcome Courtney to her team (well, no one else was going to), but accidentally (again) knocked a bucket of leeches over, right onto Courtney's head. Huh, she kept saying she wasn't doing it on purpose, but maybe, just maybe, she was? Or maybe subconsciously, she did want to hurt Courtney, so she didn't know that she was doing it on purpose.

Oh well, who cared. At least I wouldn't have to live with Courtney for a bit, even if she did make it to the merge. And hey, one less girl meant that now only had to share a room with Sierra (annoying, but at least she didn't whine) and Zoey (perfect roommate).

**We'll head back to the spa hotel now. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Way I Loved You

**Let's go! Thanks for reviewing, Ali6132.**

Maybe the Villains wouldn't give Courtney much of a welcome to their team, but us Heroes did things differently. The butler, of course, was helpful in providing everything we needed.

So when Duncan walked into the main room the next morning, we paused, and Sierra shushed everyone before flicking the light on.

"Surprise!" we all called out. "Welcome to the Hero team, Duncan!"

Duncan looked completely dumbstruck.

"Don't look so shocked." I teased. "Being on our team is great! It's not that much different from being on the Villains' team, anyway."

Duncan didn't look convinced, and okay, I wouldn't have been convinced, either.

Sierra ran to get her Smartphone, and Sam suggested that we sing the welcome song.

"How about let's not do that?" snapped Duncan.

We were all sidetracked when we heard a scream. "My social media machine! It's in pieces!"

Sierra was holding her broken Smartphone. It had been fine last night, I knew.

I glanced over at Mike, who was watching, a troubled look on his face. Something was definitely not right.

"It's okay, Sierra." he began.

"It's NOT okay!" yelled Sierra. "It's no-kay! It had my top five hundred Cody pics on it!"

"Just picture him in your mind, then." suggested Sam.

I groaned. "Uh-oh, here it comes."

Sierra's dark eyes went all dreamy, and she said "Okay, Codys." We all exchanged worried glances. I knew she was going to do that!

When we were called to the beach for the challenge, I was relieved to see that Cameron was not only alive, but not even injured. He did have a weird stench wafting around him, but as he explained, that was what kept the animals from attacking him.

"If you douse yourself with the, uh, scent, of the most vicious animal in the forest, then all the other creatures will give you the utmost respect!" he said.

"Not all creatures." Duncan muttered. The rest of our team felt the same way. It was nice that Cameron was still alive, but I'd probably wait until after he showered to get too close.

But it was time for the challenge. Chris showed us the giant stacks of pancakes. Basically, each teammate would take their turn eating some of it within a minute, then go on an obstacle course. If they barfed, they were on the bench. If we survived without barfing, we could help our team again later.

Dumb Scott scoffed at the course, and of course, that meant Chris had to put in one last obstacle that he hadn't intended to do. The rolling logs and everything else – I could handle that, but the last thing we had to do was be spun around and then thrown out.

"Nice one, Scott." Courtney said. "And yes, I was being sarcastic!" Scott just stared at her, a smile on his face. "What?" snapped Courtney. "_What?"_

"You're pretty when you're mad." he answered.

"Barf." remarked Heather, moving away from them. As she walked off, she caught my eye, and I just know that if we were on the same team, we would've rolled our eyes at Scott's attraction to Courtney together. As it was, she just gave me a cold glance.

I offered to go up first for the Heroes. I wasn't the type to puke often, so I wasn't about to start now. But I was up against Alejandro, who was doing pretty well. I was pretty surprised, actually. I assumed he'd be an easy out after the time he cheated in China, but it looked like pancakes weren't a problem for him.

All too soon, the horn sounded, but I'd eaten a fair amount around the edges, and hadn't run into any of the booby-traps Chris "forgot" to mention until Alejandro ran into a pair of rats. I quickly ran for the obstacle course. I was slow and Scott was already working on the stack when Sierra went up for our team, but hey, I made it to the end!

The reason Sierra lost was because of the fish eyes she encountered. Sure, she could handle a starfish on a skewer, but fish eyes...she barfed and was out, leaving Cameron to take a turn. Actually didn't end up doing the spinner, but he ended up in a tree at the end and fell off, and Sierra, who had managed to fix her Smartphone, was recording it all. "Way to go, Cody...Cam! Codycam? Camdy?"

I facepalmed. Seriously? She knew perfectly well that Cameron wasn't Cody, but still saw him as a crush?

Duncan also did pretty good for us. After Scott had finished the course, Gwen ate, but she ended up benched after she was sick on the log roll.

The villains were still doing better than us, which sucked. We'd had more eaters, so why?

Mike ate next for us, while Courtney faced her worst fear in the pancakes and started screaming when she was covered in it. "Green jelly! Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Why is she freaking out so much?" Cameron asked.

"Season One, Phobia Factor challenge!" Sierra called out. "She's terrified of that stuff!"

"She was supposed to jump into a pool of it," I explained further, "But she chickened out at the last minute."

Due to some dynamite in our pancakes, Mike skipped most of the obstacle course apart from the spinner, and Chris allowed it, so we were slowly catching up, but not enough.

"Enjoy the loser cabin tonight." Alejandro mocked our team.

"Oh, it's not breakfast any more, Alejandro." Sam answered. "It's DINNER TIME!" Okay...I didn't really get that, but whatever.

Zoey was eating, but Sam got her to tag him. Chris immediately made the villains do the same, so Heather, on Alejandro's request, tagged him.

And so...yeah, we won! Just. We all cheered, and Zoey and Mike hugged.

Before elimination that night, I finally found a time to ask Mike about the broken gadgets. Not that I was going to tell anyone else if he had broken them, but I wanted to know. Usually, he and Zoey were always together (with Cameron often there too), but luckily, he was on his own at that moment.

"Hey, Mike." I greeted him. I hadn't really spoken to him much at all, but I needed to do that.

"Hey, Amee." he returned my greeting.

"Um, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." I said.

Mike still seemed calm, so I continued on. "It's about...Sam's Gameguy and Sierra's Smartphone. Do you know who broke them?"

Mike's whole calm look disappeared and he looked terrified. "No...I...I don't know anything about it!" he stammered.

I folded my arms. "I can tell you're lying. And the only reason you'd be lying is if you did it. Look," I lowered my voice. "If you don't know anything about how it happened or couldn't control it, than that's okay. I just want to know the truth."

Mike seemed defeated. "I think I've been sleepwalking and breaking things." he admitted. "I thought it was just a dream at first, but then when Sam's Gameguy was really broken..."

"Has this ever happened before?" I asked. "I was wondering if it was connected to you not being able to access your other personalities...like I said, it started after you got hit in the head. And that was the night Sam's Gameguy got broken, wasn't it?" I paused, looking at the guy for a moment. "I won't tell anyone." I said. "For the moment. I know you're not doing it on purpose. But if it starts getting any more problematic, you can tell me if you want to. Okay?"

Mike gave me a tiny smile. "Okay. Thanks, I guess." I knew he probably wouldn't take me up on that offer. After all, the people he trusted most were Zoey and Cameron – in fact, Cameron was the first person to work out Mike's disorder in the last season and try to help him, and once his secret was exposed to Zoey, she'd proved incredibly understanding about it.

Speaking of trust, Alejandro wanted to talk to me after the challenge, too, for some reason. "So what's up?" I asked.

He gave me that smile. "Do I have to have a reason to want to spend time with my girlfriend?"

I shrugged. "You like Heather, too. Shouldn't you be working on her?"

"Oh, I am." he assured me. "But I need to get the upper hand on her and throw her off her game. I simply cannot make peace with her until I take revenge on her." He smiled. "On the other hand, I can spend time with you without having to think about those things."

I frowned. "I wish it could be more like it was in World Tour," I sighed wistfully. "I miss what we had there."

"It doesn't have to have changed." Alejandro said. We were both sitting on the bank above the beach. "I knew it would be different when we first met, but now...we can get back to how we were before." As if to prove a point, he wrapped one arm around me and pulled me to his side.

"But we're on different teams." I pointed out. "It complicates things a little, doesn't it?"

"We won't be here forever." he answered. "When we get off this show, we can work things out. You, me, maybe Heather."

I nodded, leaning into him. "Yeah. I'll look forward to that."

Elimination wasn't a problem for me. I expected one of the villains to go. Oh yeah, and Chris added that Gwen, for the first time, hadn't accidentally hurt Courtney...at least, not yet.

"The day's not over yet." Courtney said icily.

But there was one more thing. Chris explained that he'd rewatched the tapes of today's challenge, and according to them, us Heroes actually hadn't won.

"Sam, will you stand up and turn out your pockets, please?" The gamer obediently stood and brought out...two pieces of pancake.

"I just saved a tiny bit in case I had to go to Boney Island again." he said in defense. "It's a terrible place!"

Nevertheless, we were the ones on the chopping block, and there was no doubt who to vote for. To be fair, even if Sam hadn't saved the pancake pieces, Alejandro would probably have finished the challenge before him for his team. But I still voted for Sam.

Finally, everyone was given a marshmallow except for two – me, Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Duncan. "Who will get the final marshmallow?" said Chris. "Will it be Sam the pancake hoarder, or Sierra the pancake hurler? The last marshmallow goes to..."

There was a pause. Sam lowered his eyes. Sierra blinked rapidly, looking nervous.

"...Sierra!" Chris tossed the marshmallow. "Guess who didn't need a Boney Island plan! Sam, you're done."

Sam gave a sigh. "Sorry I blew it, guys." he apologized. "But you would've done the same, if you were me and had to spend a night in that scary bitey place..."

As for the villains, Scott volunteered for exile, while the remaining six of us Heroes headed back to the cabins.

At least some things were cleared up.

**Oh wow, the blue moon challenge next. This'll be fun.**


	5. Chapter 5: Out Of The Woods

**Right, let's go. Thanks for reviewing, Ali6132.**

Most of the next day was peaceful, since we didn't have a challenge. We mostly hung out on the porch steps of the cabin.

I went to the confessional to update. "Okay, so...things are...good, I guess. Well, Mike seems a little worried about whatever's happening to him, Sierra still thinks Cameron is Cody, and Chris is way too sadistic, but hey, what should I expect? At least there's no arguments between the team. Duncan's becoming a bit less cool with all of us, Cameron's great, ditto Mike, Zoey is possibly the nicest person I've ever met, and Sierra might be crazy, but she's a pretty good person to have as a friend."

That evening, Cameron tripped over the steps, and something happened that seemed a bit strange. When he fell over, Mike helped him up, saying "Wow, Cam, you okay?" But seconds before, I'd heard Mike gasp, personality-switch style, and he was in the exact position he'd have to be in to trip Cameron.

As Cameron's glasses broke, I looked around, and saw Zoey. Her eyes were wide, and she was staring at Mike, too. She met my eyes, and we knew we'd both seen the same thing.

Just to be sure, I inched closer to Zoey. "Did you see it?" I whispered.

"If you mean seeing Mike grabbing Cameron's ankle to trip him." she answered.

"Wait...that's what he did?" I asked. "I thought something weird was going on. But did you see what happened when Mike stood up? He was a different personality when he tripped Cameron, I'm sure."

"But Mike can't access his other personalities..." Zoey pointed out.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I promised not to tell anyone, but I think it would be best to tell you. Mike thinks he was the one who broke Sierra's Smartphone and Sam's Gameguy, but he thinks he did it in his sleep. Is it possible that he has another alternate personality, one that likes messing with people in that way?"

Zoey bit her lip nervously. "I guess it's possible...but why wouldn't we have seen this personality before? I mean, Mike would usually have told me about that kind of thing after he admitted to having MPD."

I faintly heard Sierra asking something, but I ignored it. So did Zoey.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Suddenly, Sierra screamed for no apparent reason.

Zoey turned to her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I thought you couldn't see me!" Sierra answered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Sierra smiled calmly. "I thought I was invisible. Thanks, Zoey, thanks, Amee."

Zoey and I exchanged confused glances. "She freaks out without Internet." I said by way of explanation.

It was just before the end of the sunset when Chris called us for our challenge. Yeah. We didn't have a challenge that day. We had the challenge during the night.

We were all assembled at the starting line, and Scott was dropped in front of his team.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Courtney asked him, showing genuine concern for him. Wow, I hadn't seen her acting so concerned since I watched her in the first season on TV, when she encouraged Duncan in the Phobia Factor challenge, worried for Gwen and Owen's lives in the finale, and generally acted caring.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Scott said airily, standing up faster than I thought was possible. "That was nothing." I think he broke something after that, since his expression froze and there was a cracking sound, but this time, Courtney took no notice.

"Well, good," she said, "Because we have a challenge to win. Get it together!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Scott said with a smile. Ugh, I always thought he was creepy, but hey, at least it was Courtney he was paying attention to. If I had to wish him on anyone, it would've been her every time! No, seriously, I never hated many people. Courtney was always an exception.

Basically, the challenge was a race to the other end of the island. During the night. During which time there was a rare blue harvest moon, which would make all the animals act the opposite of their usual selves. The team that got there first (that's every team member) won.

Guess what? Because the Villains won last time, they got a map with the fastest route across the island. For losing, we had to wear bacon hats and sausage tails. Therefore, the usually sweet, now vicious animals would go for us first.

We decided to follow the villains, since they had the map. Well, okay, I heard Mike and Cameron talking about it, and then Zoey whispered to Cameron about Mike tripping him.

"He did WHAT?"

I looked over at Mike. He looked so innocent at that moment. It was hard to believe that he was sabotaging everyone in sight, breaking Sam and Sierra's prized possessions and causing Cameron to have vision problems. But, I had to remember, it wasn't actually Mike doing those things.

As we ran, I heard Cameron ask "Mike, why'd you break my glasses?"

"What?" Mike said. "I didn't! Who told you that?"

"Zoey made me promise not to say she and Amee saw you do it." Cameron answered. "Oops! Sorry, Zoey."

"Did you have to tell him I saw it too?" I hissed at the redhead.

"Sorry." Zoey murmured. "I didn't think about it – I just told him."  
"Seriously?" Mike said, frowning. "Aw, man, I don't know what's been up with me lately. I haven't been able to summon my other personalities for days. And now I think I might be sleepwalking and breaking things and...I'm so sorry, Cam."

"It's okay, Mike." Cameron said. "I forgive you, and I promise I'll help you figure it out, whatever it is."

"I second that." I said, speeding up to run alongside them. "I might not be as smart as Cameron, but the reason I get through this show is by watching and waiting. I'm sure I can be of use." That's when I realized Cameron had disappeared, and I turned around "Um, Mike?" I said. "I think Cameron just accidentally hit a tree."

By the time Mike had stopped, Sierra was already carrying Cameron. "Don't worry, Cody!" she said, hallucinating again. "I'll be your eyes and ears, and as many nostrils as you need me to be!"

"Cody?" Cameron repeated. "You mean Cameron, right?"

"Sure!" Sierra replied, not really listening. Suddenly, she dropped Cameron and pointed up. "Guys, look!"

The moon was turning a pale blue.

"Guess Chris was right." I said. "I just hope we don't come face-to-face with the friendliest creatures..."

I think I was the only one who heard Mike gasp, and suddenly, a lock of hair hung over one of his eyes. "A blue harvest moon." I heard him muttering in a different voice. "How fortuituous."

His voice was almost chilling. Mike's usual voice was generally chipper and pitched fairly high – basically a tenor voice. The voice he was using now was a baritone voice – not that deep, but still deeper than usual.

A thought struck me. If it was a blue harvest moon – did that mean it activated Mike's personalities? Which would mean Mike was now controlled by a personality that was nothing like himself. As in devious, dark...the best word to describe it was _evil. _I hoped it wasn't the case, but if it was true, did that mean his evil personality was activated by the moon, and that it was still working at other times? Like, when Sam's Gameguy and Sierra's Smartphone got broken? It would explain a lot.

"What was that, Mike?" Zoey asked suspiciously.

Mike brushed the hair blocking one eye back up, cleared his throat, and said in his normal voice, "Just, uh...sweet moon!"

Zoey seemed to buy it, but I didn't. I'd heard him say it, and what was with clearing his throat?

"Um, Mike?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Amee?" he said, sounding like the regular Mike.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "I thought you looked a bit...I don't know."

"Nah, I'm absolutely fine!" he said brightly. "No need to worry about me!"

"Oh." I said. "Not to be mean, but I thought that, psychologically speaking, the moon might affect your alternate personalities."

I just needed to see if Mike's expression changed a little. I thought I saw a slight look of surprise in his eyes, maybe even shock, and he pushed his hair back again, but said "No, still me."

Hmmm...he looked surprised. That told me a lot.

We met up with some animals. A duck started menacing Zoey, while a bluebird dive-bombed Duncan. "That's it, I'm out!" he exclaimed, running

I kept a close eye on Mike, who was talking to Cameron. I couldn't hear what he was saying, though, which worried me. When they walked off together, I followed, not remembering that I was leaving Sierra and Zoey. But if Mike had an evil personality controlling him, Cameron was in danger.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" I called to them. They both stopped and let me catch up. "Sorry, I saw you guys leaving, and I decided to come with. I called out earlier, but I guess you didn't hear me." Okay, so I was lying, but give me a break. What am I supposed to do?

At that moment, I heard a familiar scream echo through the air. "CAMCODYKINS!"

I couldn't help a chuckle. "I think Sierra just realized we're gone. It's lucky Zoey's with her."

We talked a bit more about Mike and his personalities being AWOL, but trust Evil Mike to make his personality known when he caused Cameron to trip over a rock and start rolling down a hill.

"Cameron!" I called, running down. I looked back to see Mike was already running off, probably thinking I didn't see him go.

"Cameron, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." he answered, getting to his feet cautiously. "Where's Mike?"

"Trapped inside himself, I suspect." I muttered.

"What?" Cameron looked at me curiously.

"Listen," I whispered, "Mike is not himself at the moment. When the moon turned blue, he said something about it being fortunate in this really deep voice, and his hair changed. Plus, he made that gasp he always does whenever he swaps personalities. The Mike we were talking to is not the normal Mike. The moon is causing him to be his opposite, but that opposite is pretending to be the real Mike, just doing bad things undercover. He meant to trip you just then, and I saw him running off."

"Wow..." Cameron murmured. "Do you think this is a fifth alternate personality, or just an effect of the moon because of his already split personalities?"

"I think it's another personality." I explained. "I think it's the one that's been breaking things. If Mike can't access his other personalities, maybe Scott hitting Mike on the head is what's causing this personality to be activated. It's not letting any of the other personalities through, and is getting stronger. I mean, if Mike thought he was breaking things while sleepwalking, it must be that the personality was taking hold while the original Mike was asleep. Then the personality was the one that broke your glasses, so he's able to now take control of Mike when he's conscious. We just need to keep an eye on our team with him, especially Zoey."

Cameron nodded. "You're right. Together, we can probably work out how to help him."

We were terrorized by rabbits at one point, and were just lucky that Sierra and Zoey found us in time and rescued us. What, did Sierra have Cameron-radar now or something? She even made a grass basket to carry him in. "Don't worry, I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

"But..." Cameron tried to protest.

"Let's go!" Zoey ordered the team. Duncan and Mike were AWOL, but we had to go.

Zoey did ask where Mike was, but Cameron said he ran off because something scared him. I guess he didn't want to worry her. And Zoey had thought Duncan was with us, so that was kind of worrying. I just hoped they'd make it to the finish line before the Villains – and that we did, too.

Mike joined up with us when we found the swing bridge broken. Well, I say Mike, but he was acting even worse. Seriously, Sierra and I both saw him standing behind an oblivious Zoey, about to knock her out with a log. The only reason he didn't was because Sierra yelled out "Hey, Mike!" Then again, I would've warned her if Sierra's yell hadn't been quicker.

I saw annoyance cross Mike's face before he immediately changed his expression and say "Hey, there you are."  
"Mike, where'd you go?" Cameron asked.

"Sorry, Cam." Mike said. "A bear chased me away, but it's okay, I think I shook him."

Zoey looked confused. "But with the weird moon, wouldn't a bear be all sweet and cuddly?"

"Right, right!" Mike said quickly, laughing nervously. "I'm an idiot." Everyone else seemed to buy it, but I exchanged glances with Cameron, and shook my head a fraction. Mike was definitely lying.

Sierra had an idea how to cross the chasm. Okay, so swinging across it nearly killed us, but we survived, so that was okay. And luckily, Duncan was already across when we were all ready to get going again.

Sadly, we still lost. The moon went back to normal seconds after we crossed the bridge.

When the moon went back to white, Mike gasped as his personality switched, asking "How did I get here?" I stopped and pulled Mike along, knowing that this was the real Mike, the nice one.

"I think I've worked out something." I told him. "I'll tell you about it later. For now, just run!"

But we'd taken only seconds too long, and Courtney and Gwen were the last Villains to cross the finish line, just before us.

The Villains cheered, while us Heroes groaned. We'd have to send someone home.

At elimination, Duncan stopped by Gwen. I didn't hear what they said, until Gwen suddenly burst out with "I can't do this any more! It's over!"

She shoved Duncan away, and I have to say, he wasn' t the only one asking "What just happened?"

Gwen was scowling. Obviously, whatever Duncan had been saying to her had really annoyed her. But she'd dumped him, just like that? Way too quickly. I knew something had to have been going on for some time, because Gwen was a decent girl, and she wouldn't just dump Duncan like that. Well, I guess she hadn't been very happy from the start of the season. I'd assumed it was because of her team and being branded as a Villain, but maybe something had gone wrong with Duncan, too.

Scott volunteered for exile again, although Courtney protested. "Sorry, babe," Scott said to her, "I gotta find that invincibility statue."

Oh. I remembered Scott found it last season. He probably assumed he could find it again.

Before anyone voted, Cameron volunteered for elimination.

"NOOOOO!" shrieked Sierra.

"Cameron, why?" asked Mike.

"Sorry, Mike. I'd love to help you with your, uh, problem, but I just can't take any more of...you know, this!" He pointed at Sierra.

"Oh, are you allergic to long grass?" she asked. "I can get chains instead!"

"Well, isn't this a perfect way to introduce our surprise twist?" Chris smirked. "Today's ejected Hero is tomorrow's new Villain!"

That's right, he made Cameron switch teams. We all gasped, and Sierra looked like she was about to cry.

"I'll find a way to help you, even from the villains' side, I promise." Cameron assured Mike. "Amee, you'll help, right?"

I nodded. "Of course!"

Cameron faced his new team, sans Scott. "Uh, hi."

I looked at the four facing him. Huh, I wouldn't like to be him now. Gwen would be nice, she might even try to look after him. But Courtney would probably be cruel to him, and Heather would definitely say mean things to him. I didn't know about Alejandro, but since everyone on the show knew what he was really like, I doubted he'd try anything. His only skill that really seemed to work with prior knowledge of his real self was charm, and that was mainly reserved for girls.

I hoped Cameron would be okay. But I hoped even more that I would be able to help Mike.

**Yep, don't forget, Amee is perceptive. Her skills are in spying, watching, waiting, finding out stuff other people don't know...it's why Alejandro took an interest in her in the last fic. She'd discovered what he did to Bridgette, but played dumb and didn't let on to anyone. But this time, she needs to act fast if she wants to help Mike. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: How You Get The Girl

**So...what happens next, I wonder? Oh yeah, Alejandro is going to screw Heather over, isn't he? Thanks for reviewing, Ali6132, and yeah, that definitely works!**

Sierra cried for the rest of the night, and Zoey and I didn't get any sleep. I was super tired, but somehow, Zoey was able to stay bright and chipper. I didn't want to worry her just yet, so I said nothing about Mike's evil personality.

We were hanging out on the porch again, when she offered Duncan a green apple.

"Don't mind if I do." he answered, taking a bite.

"Glad you're starting to trust people." Zoey answered. "A few days ago, there's no way you would've taken that from me."

Duncan froze, seeming to realize something. Sierra was still crying because she missed Cameron, so Zoey went to comfort her. I went to Duncan. "What's up?" I asked. "Is this about Gwen? Why did you freeze up when Zoey said that about trusting people?"

Duncan sighed. "It's not Gwen so much, it's me. I keep saying, I'm not a hero! But I'm surrounded, and I'm worried because it feels like I can't be bad any more! Maybe that's why Gwen dumped me."

I scoffed. "Gwen likes nice people!" I pointed out. "I mean, seriously, before you, she was dating Trent. He was nice. I remember her looking annoyed when you told her to let you know if Courtney was looking at you. Did that have something to do with it?"

Duncan looked at me again. "Seriously? You think she's jealous? Look, me and Courtney, we're over. Done. I just want a little recognition from her, that's all. That's why I was asking Gwen about her. Anyway, the more important thing is – look, I'm not a hero. I don't want to be a hero! But I think you and the others are rubbing off on me! I mean, even my knife broke!" He pulled out the broken blade.

"That?" I scoffed. "That's nothing to do with you. Didn't you hear? There's something up with Mike. I think it's another personality, but he keeps coming up while Mike's asleep and breaking stuff. Remember when Sierra was screaming because her Smartphone broke? That was him. And last night, Mike turned into him during the blue harvest moon. Zoey's noticed something's up, too. She saw him breaking Cameron's glasses last night."

"Come to think of it, there is something weird about that guy." Duncan mused. "I feel like I know him from somewhere."

I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you've met him on somewhere other than a reality show."

I went to the confessional before the challenge. "Ugh, I can't think straight after a night of challenges and Sierra crying. I am seriously worried about our team. Mike is such a great guy, and I'm scared for him. Wait-" I gasped. "If Duncan knows him, might that mean...his personality put him in juvie? It's possible..." I knew Duncan had been in and out of juvie as a teenager.

I sighed. "Oh...I have to find out what's up with Mike and how to stop this new personality cropping up all the time."

Chris announced to us that today, we were going to spend the challenge in the "Fun Zone". According to him, the lawyers thought we deserved a treat.

Everyone was right to be suspicious. The Fun Zone was only fun if you were watching people in it. It was a blocked-off place on Boney Island, and apparently, the immunity idol was hidden there. That was the only reason no one had found it yet – Scott even tried to get Chris to admit there was no idol.

Chris didn't come into the Fun Zone with us, only communicating with a video feed from the outside. Most of the mutants from the last season were around, and we had to collect eggs from them and put them in our team's basket. Whoever got six in the basket first won. And whoever collected the most from the winning team got a special reward.

"What is fun about that?" Mike exclaimed.

"It's fun to watch." Chris' only explanation was.

The challenge was, quite frankly, a nightmare. Duncan spent the whole challenge trying to convince everyone that he was evil. No, seriously. I was lucky to be guarding our eggs with Sierra (and her hatched mutants named Cody 1 and Cody 2 that counted as our second egg) when he brought one back and Chris broadcasted how he got it. Duncan claimed he fought an insane monster. Actually, the footage showed Duncan holding the egg and talking softly to a three-eyed bird who was actually quite cute. "I'm only borrowing this egg. I promise I'll bring it back." The bird started to cry. "No, no, please don't! Aw, great, now you've got me crying too."

"When do you punch the budgie in the face?" Chris laughed. "I'm bringing you back for the next All-Star season! It'll be Total Sweethearts vs Total BIGGER Sweethearts!"

Let's get it over with. No, I never managed to get any eggs myself when I was searching. However, our team still won, thanks to Mike and Zoey, who brought a huge nest full of eggs..

It was pretty close, because the Villains had five by the time Heather ran up, holding an egg. It was either the Villains with that egg, or the Heroes with the nest.

We were starting to worry about losing by that time, and Sierra comforted her new pets. "It's okay, Cody 1...it's okay, Cody 2..." One of them bit her finger.

"Please, Sierra, just put them in the basket!" I begged. "If you don't, their bites might affect you like the toxic waste that made them mutate affected Dakota! Do you really want green hair and orange skin?"

"I don't care! No matter what I look like, I'll always have my love!" Sierra said blissfully.

Luckily, Heather's egg hatched and the mutant goat flew away after giving Cameron a wedgie. Although Zoey and Mike teamed up with the eggs, Chris said that Zoey won the reward (although she wouldn't get it until the next challenge).

"Now," Chris said, "Before we head home, did anyone leave anything behind that they'd like to go get?"

Of all people, it was Heather who said she had, but on getting back, she had a look of pure fury on her face. Then she accused Chris of taking something, although he denied knowing what she was talking about.

Before the elimination ceremony that night, Alejandro and I got to talk again, and just chill. "So...I guess you're voting for Heather tonight." I said.

"You would be correct about that. Soon my revenge will be complete." Alejandro gave a sigh. "It'll be good to have my revenge on her over. After all, you know I don't always like cruelty."

"And this is believable because..." I teased. "What about the emotional cruelty you inflicted on half the cast in World Tour?"

"Amethyst, you know that was purely strategic." Alejandro reminded me. "Besides, you haven't seen me outside of the competition. I'm not constantly as I am here. Well," he backtracked, "Maybe a little bit...but the only girl I've ever strung along for more than a week is Courtney."

I couldn't help a smile. "I love it that you're honest with me." I remarked. "You let me see those flaws, but put a spin on them so that I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You like me to be honest, hmm?" Alejandro said with a smirk. "Well, considering that you're good at secret keeping, I may trust you with one before I reveal it to everyone else." He whispered into my ear "I know that Heather's been trying to get me sent home this time, but she will be going home."

I frowned. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say that you're not the only one who watches and waits." he said cryptically.

As a matter of fact, things went exactly how he planned. I sat in the peanut gallery with my team as usual.

"I've tallied up the votes," Chris said, "And tonight's flushee is...Alejandro."

Heather cheered.

"Oh, I do not think I'm leaving." Alejandro said calmly.

"Oh, yeah? Really?" sneered Heather. "Why is that?"

I never saw either of these coming. For the first time, Alejandro stood up on his feet. Ever since we came to the island, he'd been walking on his hands, claiming he was numb from the waist down after his time in the robot suit. And now, he was not just standing, but walking too.

Then, even more shockingly, he pulled out the immunity idol. "I've got diplomatic immunity." he said, and I realized by the furious look on Heather's face that the idol was the object she'd accused Chris of taking. It didn't explain how Alejandro got it, but it was obvious.

"Just immunity, Alejandro." Chris corrected.

Heather shot to her feet. "You...you...you...!" she began.

"Hate to interrupt during such a well thought-out argument," Chris interrupted, "But the only vote that wasn't for Alejandro was for you...you, you. So _you _are getting flushed."

"NOOOOO!" As Heather screamed, Alejandro slightly turned so he was facing me, and we exchanged glances. I nodded, now understanding exactly what he had meant before.

Mike volunteered for exile. As he walked off, whistling a tune, I noticed Duncan, who was sitting next to me, staring at him. "I know that tune!"

Later on, when we were in the spa hotel, I asked him what he meant.

"Remember how I said Mike seemed familiar?" Duncan said. I nodded. "Well, back when I was first in juvie, he was there! But back then, his name was Mal, and he was trouble. I mean, I think he caused trouble just for fun!"

I frowned. So Mike had been in juvie. "That makes sense..." I said slowly. "But did he ever become Mike at the time? Or one of his other personalities?"

Duncan shrugged. "I kept well clear of him. We all did. When I did see him, he was always Mal. Thing is, I worked it out tonight, because he'd always be whistling that tune."

I shivered. "So logically, if Mike has another alternate personality, then that would be where Mal comes from." I surmised out loud. "One more thing, Duncan. Can you just let me know the differences between Mal and Mike?"

Duncan gave an exasperated sigh. "Okay, fine. Mal had his hair hanging over one eye, both eyes looked kind of sleepless, and he had a deeper voice. Happy?"

"Very." I grinned sweetly. "Sorry if I'm annoying you, but Mike's been acting weird lately, and during the blue moon challenge, I'm sure he turned into Mal. His hair hung over one eye at some point, and he was totally faking Mike's voice, because I heard him talking in a deeper voice when the moon first changed colour. Then when it went back to white, he didn't know how he got to where we were. Mike doesn't always remember what's going on when he comes back from one of his personalities being in control."

I resolved to keep a close eye on Mike for the rest of the competition. I needed to work out whether my teammate was Mike – or Mal.

**So now Amee knows about Mal. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Knew You Were Trouble

**Right, let's continue! I love this episode. Thanks for reviewing, Ali6132. Best confessional of the season: "Heather, I know you're watching. Call me."**

Sierra's new pets were the worst. She had been the same way about the baby condor that had hatched out of her egg on World Tour. But since Cody 1 and Cody 2 had been with Sierra instead of hatching while Heather or someone else was holding the egg, they didn't constantly follow anyone else.

First, they kept attacking Sierra, and she still loved them. The only good thing seemed to be that she didn't hang around the cabins like she had with the hotel the day before, waiting for Cameron to come out so she could go Overly Attached Girlfriend on him.

I didn't hang around the cabins much, either. I was way too busy, and besides, I didn't especially want to see some of the villains. I counted Cameron as a friend, I still loved Alejandro as much as ever, and I'd always liked Gwen. But I still thought Scott was creepy (although he wasn't throwing challenges for the team), and not only was Courtney around, but she and Gwen were starting to become friendly again, the way they had before Duncan came back on World Tour and immediately proceeded to cheat on Courtney with Gwen. Plus, I was a little hurt that Alejandro hadn't told me that he could still walk. I mean, I wasn't going to buy that they'd just started working at the campfire – the reveal at Heather's elimination was planned. He'd said he trusted me with secrets, and then he doesn't tell me that!

Anyway, I needed to warn Zoey about Mal, so I told her about what had happened during the moon challenge, but Chris called us to the location of the next challenge before I could tell her what Duncan had told me.

Sierra brought her pets with her, carrying them in a little basket she'd weaved out of grass. They kept attacking her and each other. "Ow! That's enough, you two!" she said sternly, but squealed when one of them puked all over her face.

Luckily, Duncan pulled Zoey aside as we walked. "Hey, we need to talk." he said. "It's about Mike."

"What about him?" Zoey asked. She looked at me. "You were saying something about him earlier." Then she frowned. "Wait, are you two trying to form an alliance with me while he's in exile?"

"What? No!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Why would we?" I said. "Listen, Zoey, the last thing I want to do is to hurt you or Mike. It's not really about Mike as much as it is about this personality that seems to be cropping up. Hasn't Mike told you? When I talked to him about it, he was really freaked out. And then Duncan told me about how he's met him before..."

Duncan took over. "I knew I knew the guy from somewhere, but I couldn't place it until I heard him whistle!"

"I am so not following you." Zoey said, sounding confused.

"When I was in juvie, so was Mike!" Duncan said.

Zoey giggled, until she saw our faces. "Oh. You're serious? Mike was in juvie?"

"Yeah, only back then, his name was Mal. And I think he liked being locked up. He caused trouble just for the fun of it!"

"So why hasn't Mike recognized you?"

"Probably 'cause I steered way clear of him."

"I don't think that's the reason." I stepped in. "I think Mal's one of Mike's personalities, and it sounds like he was predominantly in control. Mike doesn't seem to remember most of the blue moon challenge, so he probably doesn't recognize Duncan because Mike never met him. Mal met him, but Mal isn't the same person as Mike."

Duncan continued to give Zoey all the details. Finally, she smiled. "Thank you for telling me. You two are so thoughtful and considerate."

"No, we're not!" Duncan defended. I glared at him. "Well, maybe she is, but I'm not. It's just there's only room for one bad boy on this island, and that's me."

I laughed. "Duncan, I keep telling you you haven't lost your edge, and that's true. But be honest, you've never been the most evil person on this show. Heather surpassed you by miles last time you were on this island. And then Courtney got worse at the movie lot. And I think we both know Alejandro is worse than Heather and Courtney combined."

Zoey raised her eyebrows as I said this. "One moment. If he's evil, why are you dating him?"

"Because he's good to me." I replied. "And he's not evil, just strategic. I guess I could say Heather's more evil, but Alejandro's just better at it than she is."

But everyone except Sierra (whose pets were attacking an intern) was way ahead by that time. The three of us had to rush.

We had to go to a boxing ring, and according to Chris, this was a mix of two Season 1 challenges, the No Pain No Game (ten-second torture methods, which Izzy loved, but Leshawna won) with a little bit of Phobia Factor.

"Not hungry." Courtney stated flatly.

Mike was brought back just before Chris explained it to us, and I looked him over for signs of Mal. He walked up to Zoey and said "Man, are you a sight for sore eyes." He talked like Mike, and his hair was just as always, but his eyes were a little like an insomniac's...though maybe he just hadn't slept on Boney Island. I couldn't be sure.

Basically, we had a thing called the Wheel of Misfortune. One of us would go into the boxing ring, and to win a point for our team, we had to last two minutes in there with whatever the wheel landed on. The team that got three points first won. Oh, and Zoey's reward for the last challenge was that she didn't have to fight anything, and we got a free point.

Scott went up first, and he got...Fang. Oh yeah, did I mention that the attack Scott suffered from Fang left him with a crippling horror of sharks? When he saw Fang, he just...froze. He had to be dragged into the ring, and lasted only seconds. He was half unconscious after a few hits, and only stayed awake long enough to see Courtney yelling at him, his only reply being "I likes you, purty lady."

"Heroes' turn." Chris said. "Come on up, Sierra!"

"Wait a second!" I said. "Sierra needs to watch the Codys. They're painful, but they make her happy. I'll go for her!" I didn't always like Sierra, but I cared about her. Hey, travelling the world with someone does that to you.

Chris shrugged. "Fine. It's your funeral."

I spun, and the wheel stopped on...oh, no. Freaking. Way.

When I was on World Tour, I'd thought about the one serious boyfriend I'd ever had beforehand, who'd screwed me over. To this day, he was a nightmare to me, especially since in my senior year, he'd decided to start asking me creepy questions regarding my relationship from Alejandro. According to him, our relationship had failed because I didn't "put out". Excuse me, I'm allowed to choose when and if I want to get to that stage, and I am glad I hadn't. Anyway, he kept asking me stuff like what made Alejandro better than him, and had I cashed in my V-card with him, and if I hadn't, would I if he'd asked. I was very relieved our makeout session in the cargo hold hadn't been filmed, but anyway, I don't know if I would have.

That stupid ex, who was called Pete, by the way, was also a semi-skilled judo master. I'd let him use me as practice a couple times while we were still together and he wasn't a total jerk. But his silhouette was what the spinner had stopped at.

"Why, hello, _Amethyst."_ he smirked.

"Call me that again and you die!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, but you let your other boyfriend call you that. So before I knock you down, tell me, how many girls has he actually slept with during this show, other than you? The blonde surfer chick, that angry black girl and the uptight bitch over there?" he pointed at Courtney. "Oh yeah, and the Asian chick – so you don't mind sharing with others? In that case, why were you so upset when you found out I was-"

I tried to punch Pete in the face with the gloves, but he blocked me easily. I was down within a minute.

Courtney scowled. "You used to date that guy?" she hissed at me. "And for the record, the furthest I ever went with Alejandro was a kiss on the lips, and nothing more."

"He used to be nicer, and I believe you." I muttered. "Besides, he's history. Next time we see each other, I will kill him for insulting Bridgette, Leshawna, you, Heather and I at the same time!" I didn't like Courtney, but Pete wasn't getting away with what he said about her, or any of the other girls.

The next two fights were both losses to the teams, but it was becoming apparent that there was no point in spinning the wheel. I mean, seriously, Sierra was sent up next, and she had to fight the Codys' mom. She lost, and the mom took off with her kids. However, this was bad news for Cameron. She'd told him earlier that she wanted to break up with him to take care of her pets, but when she lost, she said "Forget what I said. I could never break up with you, Camody." She giggled. "I can't wait for the teams to merge. Then we can be Team Cam-sierra-ody!"

Poor Cam! But it was the Villains' turn again. This time, Alejandro went up.

"I hope he gets Heather." Courtney muttered to Gwen, who chuckled. The spinner stopped on a silhouette of...another Alejandro? Whatever it was, it seemed to shock him.

"No!" he gasped. "It can't be!"

The opponent that appeared looked like Alejandro, but was clearly not quite the same. For one thing, he was most definitely older, and slightly taller. His hair was lighter, too, but his skin tone and eyes were pretty much the same as Alejandro's. They even wore the same style clothes, the only difference being the colour of their shirts. Alejandro's was a deep red, while this guy's was blue. To be honest, he was probably slightly better-looking, and that was saying a lot, considering that Alejandro was possibly the hottest guy I'd ever seen in my life before now.

"Jose." Alejandro said, his voice low and dangerous.

A memory of the World Tour finale came back. "_Jose always has to win! Always! He lives to make me miserable! He punches me in the arm and calls me Al, just because I hate it!" _Of course. Jose was Alejandro's older brother. No wonder they looked alike.

"_Buenos dias, Al." _Jose greeted his younger brother, before the fight. To be honest, it started off as looking like yet another loss for the Villains.

Jose screwed it up for himself when he remarked that "Your technique is almost as embarrassing as the way your girlfriend that's not here, with the unattractive personality, burned you on national television!"

Suddenly, Alejandro punched him with surprising force. "That's for calling me Al!" He did it again. "That's for always hogging the bathroom mirror, and replacing my soap with a urinal cake!" Okay, I really did not need to hear that. But seriously, was these boys' obsession with looking perfect a family thing, or was it a Spanish thing?

"And _this," _Alejandro finished, getting ready for the final punch, "Is for calling any aspect of Heather unattractive!" And yeah, he won the first point for his team.

"And now we all know how Alejandro really feels about Heather!" Chris announced.

Even though he'd evened up the score between us, I smiled at Alejandro. "Impressive win." I said. "And defense of Heather. We will both need to talk to her afterwards."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I would've done the same if he'd insulted you, _mi amor_. But this is a challenge, so we can't talk right now."

I nodded, although I felt a bit hurt. I shouldn't have – I knew he always put the competition first.

Mike volunteered to go next, just as Cameron pointed out the game was rigged. "Sierra fights Cody Jr's mom, Scott fights Fang, Amee fights her ex-boyfriend, Alejandro fights his big brother...the odds are too astronomical for this to be random!"

Which was why Mike didn't get what he was afraid of, but rather what Cameron was most afraid of.

The thing was, Cameron used to have arachnophobia. He didn't any more, but he was scared of what he'd faced in the last season, a mix of insanity and spiders. And she was here now!

"Greetings, spider food!" she said, dressed in a giant spider costume.

I hadn't seen Izzy since the finale of World Tour, but I'd seen her cameo in the fourth season. She'd sent me a long and incoherent email after I messaged her about it. Still, even though she was fighting a team member, it was nice to see her again. Even if Cameron's worst fear was an eight-legged Izzy.

"Hey, Iz!" I called. Izzy grinned and waved one of her spiders' legs at me.

When Mike stood up, Izzy sniffed and remarked on his scent. "Like a honeycomb wrapped in rotten ham. Good on the inside, poison on the outside!"

That was weird. Was Izzy on to something? That would mean the real Mike was trapped inside himself, while the personality in control was most definitely not Mike. And if the personality was pretending to be Mike, it could only be...Mal.

At that moment, Izzy said something else weird. "Question: Who's 'Mal'?" What was Izzy seeing?

Zoey and Duncan gasped at the same time as me. Finally, I smiled. "I think we're right." I sighed. "Izzy may be insane, but if it's something like this, she knows what she's talking about."

As it was, Mike/Mal won.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." Duncan said to Zoey and I.

I nodded. "Yep, I think that's Mal up there."

We still didn't win. Next up for the Villains was Cameron against several mutant Gophers. He lost. And Duncan lost us another point when he was given the bird who made him cry when he stole the egg in the Fun Zone.

I knew Duncan really wanted to prove himself. He talked big the whole time he was in the ring, but he eventually gave up. "Seriously? How am I supposed to fight something so helpless and weak?"

It was the Villains' turn again. "I'll go." Courtney and Gwen said at the same time. Both giggled and then said "No, seriously, I'll go." They giggled again. Which might've been why Chris put them both in the ring to fight each other.

At first, they refused, but then Chris started putting up all these clips of Duncan and Gwen locking lips from Sierra's Gwuncan blog. Courtney's face became murderous.

"Courtney, remember, we're past this!" Gwen tried to remind her. "We're friends again!"

"I guess I'm not as over it as I thought!" Courtney replied tightly. She held up her fist. "Sorry, Gwen, this is going to hurt you more than it hurts me!" She tried to get in a punch. "That's for kissing my boyfriend!"

Gwen fought back. "That's for him not being your boyfriend when he kissed me!"

Duncan seemed pretty happy to have them fighting over him, even though neither cared about him any more.

"Okay, time's up!" Chris called after a while.

"WE'RE NOT DONE!" the girls yelled back.

Gwen punched Courtney again. "I only came back on the show to make things right with you!"

Courtney punched her back. "I never really missed Duncan, but I really missed you!"

Both girls fell to their knees. "So, friends?"

"Totes. Friends forever." They hugged, making Zoey, Sierra and I 'awww'.

And Chris was so touched by Courtney and Gwen's friendship that he gave them both a point, giving the Villains the win "for putting a little warmth in my otherwise cold heart".

Duncan, Zoey and I were still a little concerned about Mike/Mal. Duncan was thinking Mal might be the real original personality, while Zoey didn't want to believe it.

"I don't think Mal's the original personality," I said, "But whoever was up there with Izzy...that wasn't Mike. Izzy even said – good on the inside, poison on the outside. And he has dark circles around his eyes – Duncan, didn't you say that Mal had those?"

Duncan nodded.

I sighed. "Zoey, I know you want to believe it's Mike. It's understandable, I can tell how much you love him. But somehow, I'm never sure whether I'm talking to Mike or Mal at the moment, no matter what he says."

At the campfire ceremony, Chris told us that the Villains' were choosing who to flush, and we were choosing who to exile, instead of the other way around.

The Villains conferred.

"We've decided," Gwen began,

"Reluctantly," Cameron interjected, "Very reluctantly,"

"To eliminate," Gwen paused. "...Sierra."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Me?" Sierra squeaked. "But why?"

"You have a real Cody back home who needs you...for some reason." Cameron told her. "Now run, Sierra, run to him!"

"You mean swim." Chris said. "But before that, Heroes, who's going to exile?"

As a matter of fact, we all knew who deserved to be on Boney Island. My own feelings aside, he'd fooled everyone on the island for episodes and the last elimination had been pretty harsh. We all said the name together.

"Alejandro!"

Sierra cried the whole time she waited to be flushed.

"Sorry again!" called Gwen. "Say hi to Cody for me!"

"And make more of those Gwuncan videos!" added Duncan. Gwen shot a glare at him. "What?"

Chris flushed, Sierra screaming an "I'm coming, Cody!"

It was weird, going back to the loser cabins and sharing the girls' side of the cabin with just Zoey. "I'm gonna miss Sierra." I sighed. "Weird. I couldn't stand her when I first met her, but now I kind of like her."

Zoey nodded. "I understand. Sierra was sometimes a little annoying, but she was nice."

I didn't really want to say anything more about Mal for now, and Zoey obviously didn't want to either, so we both just said goodnight.

**I hope the next chapter to be up soon. The merge approaches! Please review and tell me what you thought of Amee's boxing match.**


	8. Chapter 8: Style

**OK. Boat race, here we go! Thanks for your review, Ali6132 (I know, it's true!) and the guest reviewer (due to Amee not liking Courtney that much, it's a lost cause for this one, but I will be writing an All-Stars part of two other stories, which both give Courtney some redemption).**

The teams merged the next day, which was nice. It may have been every camper for themselves, but it didn't matter. Way too much was going on, even with Sierra gone. Duncan was still freaked about becoming less villainous, especially when Zoey thought his spray-painted skull and crossbones was a bunny, and he meant to crash Chef's vehicle, but ended up fixing it.

Out of everyone who'd spent a night on Boney Island, Alejandro was the first to come back with nothing to show for a night in exile. Cameron said that he was impressed, and to be honest, I was too. Not surprised, though. If anyone could spend a night in exile and return intact, Alejandro could.

"It is all about attitude." he replied when Cameron asked how. "Survival was easy. Also, I have a special way with animals."

"Enough with the self-promotion, Al!" Chris yelled into the megaphone.

After Chris made the announcement about the teams, I looked at Alejandro. "I know that it's every camper for themselves. Would I be a liability if I suggested we allied until the finale?"

Alejandro looked thoughtful. Finally, he gave me one of his charming smiles. "A temporary alliance sounds good. Especially with Courtney and Gwen allying, and then there's also Zoey, Mike and Cameron doing the same. As long as you don't expect things to stay this way. There can only be one winner."

"If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't be dating you after last season." I answered. "Meanwhile, we take out everyone else."

I grinned. Not only had I managed to find a way to spend more time with Alejandro, but I also had one of the strongest players on my side. Of course, he wasn't that trustworthy, but I didn't care. I trusted him, just as I had the last time we were together.

The challenge was a boat race around the island. The first one back to the dock won immunity, and a night in the spa hotel to share with the person of their choice. Oh yeah, and there would be obstacles, and the boats were first come, first serve. Some boats were better than others.

Alejandro was first to the dock, and I had to zigzag around Courtney and Gwen to catch up, but we soon had the best boat, and zoomed off.

Unfortunately, the boat stopped halfway, and Mike/Mal (I couldn't tell from a distance) passed us, along with Courtney and Gwen.

Luckily, we got the engine started again before half the competitors (on the raft) passed us.

"Adios, non-amigos!" Alejandro called to them as we passed.

"See you at the finish line!" I added.

We passed Courtney and Gwen next, whose engine was busted.

"Ladies." Alejandro acknowledged as we sped past.

A few moments later, as we approached the leading boat, we heard a scream from the raft. "Mike! Help!" It was Zoey. I glanced back, and she was hanging for dear life onto a paddle just out of reach of snapping piranhas.

"What's happening?" I wondered. "Is Zoey okay?"

"She's got Cameron and Scott with her." Alejandro pointed out. "One of them will save her."

We passed the last boat which was...well, from the looks of it, it was Mike. The dark circles around his eyes had disappeared and he looked genuinely terrified for his girlfriend.

And then, just before we passed the finishing line buoy, the engine stalled. Oh, that was just perfect!

Chris and Chef had a good laugh at our expense.

"It's not a joke!" I snapped. "Why don't you find something else to laugh about?"

"Something more funny than this?" Chris burst out laughing again. "That's crossing into impossible territory!"

Alejandro still managed to win, just by standing on the edge of the boat and sticking himself as far out as possible, passing the finish line just before Gwen and Courtney. I was only fourth, since I ran up and copied, but hey, better than last!

Mike and Zoey (him having saved her) came in next, followed by Cameron and Scott.

"Wait!" I said. "Where's Duncan?"

Chris had the same question...but then we heard a loud explosion. He looked through his binoculars and screamed. "MY COTTAGE!"

Courtney looked through the binoculars. "You call that a cottage? It was a mansion!"

I grabbed the binoculars, and instantly agreed. But now it was just wreckage with half in smithereens, half on fire.

We could hear faint laughter. No, seriously, we could hear Duncan laughing from that far away. "Now who's gone soft?" he laughed manically.

Chris was at his most wooden. "As winner of today's challenge, Alejandro wins immunity and a night in the spa hotel, and you can bring one person along with you."

Alejandro didn't take his eyes off me for a second. "As much as I would love to bring you all and do not want to break all of your hearts by playing favourites, I have to take Amethyst with me."

I couldn't help but smile. For a moment there, I hadn't been sure whether he really would.

As everyone else headed to the voting booth, Mike hung back to talk to the both of us. Was it Mike? I couldn't tell. He'd saved Zoey, but I could see the marks around his eyes had returned. "Hey, Alejandro, hey, Amee. I was kind of wondering, since there aren't any teams any more, maybe we could form an alliance or something, I mean, if you want to, maybe."

"Aren't you working with Zoey and Cameron?" I asked. "You know, friendship finale, like you guys planned last season before your secret was spilled?"

"Uh, well, you see..." Mike laughed nervously. "We're kind of...doing it for ourselves this season. So I'm on my own for now."

"Hmmm, intriguing and unexpected." Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Just the way I like to play. You're with me, aren't you, Amethyst?"

I nodded.

"Deal."

However, Mike even talking to us cemented my belief that Mal was in control. Mike wouldn't even think of allying with us over Zoey and Cameron.

Okay, so the campfire ceremony wasn't a big deal. No one was exiled tonight, which was nice. However, nor did anyone take the Flush of Shame. See, after Duncan blew up Chris' house (he called it a cottage, Courtney kept insisting it was a mansion), he had to face the consequences. Chris had called the police, and they arrested him. Worse, it wasn't just juvie. Duncan was used to that. No, Duncan was going to jail – real jail, with the hardcore prisoners!

Duncan looked terrified as he was led away. "Wait! It was an accident, come on, guys, have a heart! I didn't know you weren't supposed to put a toaster in the microwave!"

After that, we did vote. Even with the alliance, I voted for Mike. Well, I voted for Mal. If he was as much trouble as Duncan said, no one deserved to leave more than him.

And then Chris said the votes were unanimous. So I figured that Mal was going home, but...Chris showed that it was..._Cameron?_

"What?" Cameron cried. "How can it be unanimous? I didn't vote for myself!"

"I didn't vote for him, either!" Zoey added. I didn't really want to sound like a clone, so I didn't say anything. After all, the point was made – someone had tampered with the votes.

But hey, Duncan getting arrested meant that Cameron was safe from elimination, so he was staying. I looked over at Cameron, and mouthed "_Someone rigged the votes." _He nodded.

It was only later that evening when anything was found out. If you remember, I got a night in the spa hotel. Unfortunately, I didn't get the alone time with Alejandro I was hoping for. Since Chris' mansion was destroyed, he was staying in the hotel too.

The benefit of is was not something I discovered. I was lying on the bed I usually claimed for myself when I was in the hotel as a team player when there was a knock on the door. "Amethyst?"

I got up and answered Alejandro. "What's up?" I asked, opening the door.

"Come with me, I've discovered something that I'd like to share with you." he gently pulled me into a room full of cameras. On the biggest screen, there was an image of one of the loser cabins, which Mike, Zoey and Cameron were looking around in.

"What are they doing?" I whispered.

"Trying to find the evidence of who was tampered with the votes." Alejandro answered. He had a smirk on his face, as Mike looked around at one of the top bunks, and then, it happened.

Cameron gasped, finding a stack of votes with him crossed out, and he pointed at Mike. "You!"

Alejandro's smirk widened. "Anything you can do, I can do better...and look better doing it." He took a DVD out of the slot below the screen. "Hello, insurance policy."

I looked up at him, raising one eyebrow. "What exactly happened?" I asked. "You didn't..."

"Of course not." Alejandro said. "Why would I want to eliminate him? Besides, you know me better than that. Tampering with the votes is the last thing I would do. No, he tried to frame me for voting off Cameron by putting the votes under my pillow. So I decided to put the votes in the right place – under his mattress."

The DVD was marked "Mal's Greatest Hits".

I frowned. "Wait a second...does that DVD say Mal on it?" I asked. "Because if I'm right, that's one of Mike's personalities!"

"Oh?" Alejandro smirked even more than usual. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Duncan met him in juvie." I explained further. "From what I got, it sounds like it's not that easy to bring Mike back. With Mal here, we have to be very careful." I paused, and then got a smirk myself. "In fact, with the history of players on this show...I'd say you're possibly the only one that could match up to him."

**Amee knows perfectly well that she can't just tell Mal she knows who he is and tell everyone else. He'd kick her off straight away. But with a DVD and an ally, things might be easier for her. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stay Beautiful

**Well, a new plot bunny came to me while I was writing the last chapter. I don't know if you'd call it a twist, but I sure wasn't expecting to do it! Thanks for reviewing, SuperKitty and Ali6132.**

In the morning, Chef called everyone to the camera room. Yes, everyone.

"Where's Chris?" Courtney asked.

"Just hush up!" snapped Chef. "You'll see in a minute!"

"Are you okay?" I heard Gwen ask, and I turned to see Cameron glaring at her. When she asked, he turned away.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Cameron shot another glare at me and looked away again. I thought I heard him muttering "You were the one who said...", but I couldn't hear him properly.

The screen flashed up with an image of Chris, wearing a party hat in front of a table full of party stuff, including a four-tier cake with the number 100 on top.

"Welcome to episode one hundred of Total Drama!" the image of Chris exclaimed. "To celebrate, I have an extra-special one hundredth episode challenge! I hope no one is allergic to rhinoceroses, fire, or poison..." as he continued, we saw Zombie Ezekiel beside him, but Chris didn't seem to notice.

"Look out!" we all started yelling.

Chris glared out at us from the screen. "Please, don't interrupt. I'm-" Zeke leapt on him, trapping him in a sack. Chef did a spit take with his coffee, and it dripped all over the machinery, rendering the cameras useless for the moment.

"New challenge!" Chef hollered. "Find Chris!"

"You want us to hunt for Zeke?" Gwen said incredulously. "No way! He's psycho crazy!"

"Hey, if no one saves Chris, there ain't no show!" Chef snapped. "Which means no winner, and no million dollars!"

We couldn't have that. We basically had to find Chris.

"We accept this challenge," Alejandro said, speaking for everyone, "But only if the one who finds Chris gets immunity for the next vote."

"And permanent residence in the spa hotel for as long as they're in the competition!" Courtney added.

"And they get to send one person to Boney Island." Cameron finished, still glaring at Gwen.

"Deal!" Chef bellowed. "Just find Chris!"

It was Zoey who suggested Zeke took Chris to the mines, since he was hanging around there in the previous season. But we'd have to find a different way in from the obvious, since it was blocked.

"Perhaps we should split up for this challenge." Alejandro suggested cordially. "After all, there can only be one winner this time, and you know my thoughts on winning."

I sighed and nodded, catching sight of Scott and Courtney, who were turning down Gwen's offer to work with them because they wanted to be together. Scott had his arm around Courtney...kind of sweet and weird at the same time. According to him, it was their one-hour anniversary. Oh well, maybe Scott could tolerate a "high-maintenence chick with a superiority complex" (Duncan called her that once), while Duncan deserved better (even when considering he blew it with Gwen). It was sad to see they'd work together, when I was dating someone who would rather win for themselves, but hey, when I said yes to Alejandro on the plane after that kiss in Newfoundland, I knew what I was getting myself into.

I'd just have to find another ally. Gwen and I were both following the friendship trio (that's Zoey, Mal and Cameron), but all of them walked away faster. She didn't speed up, but I did. Gwen was still ally-less but she was there.

"Hey, you three, wait up!" I called. "What is going on? Cameron, why have you been blanking me?"

The trio finally stopped. "Mike told me what you were saying about me this morning." Cameron answered, still glaring at me.

That was weird. I hadn't said anything about Cameron that morning. I frowned and said "I have no idea what you're talking about. Ma – Mike, it must have been someone else. What kind of things would I have said? Apart from being confused about who rigged the votes last night, that is."

Mal shrugged and said in his 'Mike' impression "I must have been mistaken! I wasn't sure it was you, anyway. Sorry about that."

"Anyway," I said, "I know four's kind of a crowd, but can I please work with you guys? Alejandro ditched me and I figured safety in numbers would be a good idea. Plus, I know I can trust all of you." Safety in numbers would be good, not only with Zeke, but with Mal. After the blue moon challenge, he'd ditched Cameron and tried to knock Zoey out. I wanted to stay so I could keep an eye on him.

We managed to find several holes that led to the mines.

"No!" Gwen panicked. "I can't go down a hole. I have a phobia about being buried alive. No way am I-AAAHHHH!" The ground broke apart underneath her and she fell down, screaming.

"Gwen!" Zoey jumped down after her.

Meanwhile, Mal pulled Cameron down another hole. That made my mind up. I clenched my teeth shut and jumped down the hole. No way was I leaving Cameron alone with Mal!

The three of us walked along, Cameron calling out Zoey's name. Sadly, it looked like the hole took her and Gwen somewhere else in the mines.

"We need to figure out who to pull over to our side." Mal said. "I'm glad you're with us, Amee, but we need more people. Alejandro's not trustworthy, and Gwen and Courtney are too tight...that leaves Scott."

"He's not gonna want to team up with me!" Cameron objected. In the last challenge, he'd used Scott as bait for Fang to trick him into towing their raft. He knew that Scott would never want to work with him.

"He might," Mal said thoughtfully, "If we drive a wedge between him and Courtney." His idea was for Cameron to kiss Courtney and make it look like she initiated it. If he did that, it would create a bond between Cameron and Scott. "Then you'd both be guys she toyed with."

"Um, guys, I don't think that's such a good idea." I said quickly. "I don't think Scott's any more trustworthy than Alejandro. Don't you remember how he sabotaged the teams last season?"

Cameron nodded. "He might still crush me. There must be another way!"

I was the only one who saw Mal narrow his eyes. When he realized I was looking at him, he immediately straightened his face and said "Is something wrong?"

I tried to smile and said "Nothing's wrong, Ma – Mike." This was the second time I'd almost called him Mal! I just had to try hard to think of him as Mike. Mike, Mike, Mike.

As it was, we ran into Courtney and Scott, and Cameron actually did it – he kissed Courtney, and Scott was fooled by thinking it was his girlfriend.

"You kissed him? Why?" he demanded.

"I wouldn't!" protested Courtney.

Scott wouldn't listen. "Of all the-"

"We fell!"

In the midst of their argument, we saw a creepy shadow that was disturbingly familiar, and Mal whispered a "Run!". All three of us hightailed it out of there.

It was only when we stopped that the trouble started. The ground began to break underneath us. Mal and I managed to jump out of the way, but Cameron wasn't able to. He was left clinging to a root, with the nearest ground being a long way below him.

"Hang tight, and I'll go find something to lower down for you!" Mal called down, starting to walk away

"I've got an idea!" I said desperately. "How about I hold on to you and lower you down to Cameron, and then you can-" It was only then that I realized he'd probably let go of Cameron.

"Good idea, Amee!" Mal said. "Although I think you should-" I didn't see it coming. Suddenly, Mal knocked me right down, making me hit my head on a rock. The last thing I saw was Mal, hair over one eye, dark circles around his eyes, and a wicked smirk.

"...take a fall." I heard him finish in that deep voice I'd only heard him use once before. "Night-night, beautiful." he said mockingly.

I wanted to reply, but by that time, I was slipping out of consciousness...slipping...slipping...

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Sorry the chapter was so short, but it's necessary! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Blank Space

**Amee will finally wake up...but where? Let's see what happens! Thanks for reviewing, Ali6132 (Yes, Mal really couldn't care less as long as someone bleeds – he's basically like the Joker, he loves to cause suffering and chaos. And I'm glad you like T. Swift – I only made that plan on the spur of the moment, but I had a perfect name for this chapter, based on what happened to Amee...well, just read on to find out what happened).**

My head felt like it weighed a million tons, when I opened my eyes. The last thing I remembered was digging on the beach, but I could see instantly that I wasn't there any more. I was in a white luxurious room, lying in a bed. From the window, I saw familiar people outside, swimming, chilling...wait a minute...what was the cast of every Total Drama season, minus the All-Stars, doing here?

"You're awake!" squealed a voice next to me. I turned to see my blonde ex-teammate smiling at me, sitting in the corner.

"Lindsay?" I managed. "Where am I?"

"Where do you think?" she giggled. "Playa Des Losers, of course! Remember? Everyone from the show, every season, is here!" she grinned. "Anna Marie was showing me how hairspray can give my hair more...I forget the word she used."

"Anne Maria?" I recollected. Lindsay got names wrong all the time – she was actually pretty close this time. "But why am I at Playa Des Losers? The last thing I remember was the second challenge, and we were winning..."

Lindsay gasped. "You don't remember how you got here, do you? Oh no! I think you have...what is it called again? Insomnia?"

"I think you mean amnesia, bubble brain." A sarcastic voice quipped from the doorway. "Why don't you go tell everyone else she's up?" Lindsay thankfully ran out, yelling it out to everyone as she did.

I gasped as one of my friends from the show walked in. "Noah, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Lindsay tell you?" my World Tour friend said. "Chris is making all the old contestants hang out here and watch All-Stars, along with the losers of each episode. And he says we have to watch all the episodes. Something about making sure this season has enough viewers to make it appear successful and draw in even more viewers." He gave me one of his half-smiles, the most expression I'd ever seen him wearing. "So how are you, Amee? Forget that, I know you're probably feeling lousy. But what's the symptoms?"

"My head is about to burst." I deadpanned. "I've obviously forgotten some things, and I'm still feeling really tired."

"Oh yeah, that would be the anesthetic." Noah explained. "You've been in the infirmary for a couple of days, and then once they were sure you'd recover, you got moved into this room. This is the third day since you were sent back. So what do you remember?"

I struggled, trying to remember something past the second challenge. "Um...Lindsay had left the island, and we were on the second challenge and Mike was Manitoba-"

"That was weeks ago." Noah told me. "You were on the ninth challenge when you got knocked out. Anyway, I guess you know by now that you've lost the chance at a million dollars. Again. I just hope your eel of a boyfriend doesn't win."

"So Alejandro hasn't been kicked off?" I asked, smiling a little.

Noah sighed. "Not yet. He nearly got kicked off, but he managed to steal the immunity idol and Heather came here instead."

A knock on the door sounded. "Can I come in?" I vaguely recognized the voice.

"Great, it's creepy aura-seeing girl." Noah sighed. "Why is she here anyway?"

I knew who it was immediately. "Dawn's here?" I said excitedly. "I'd like to see her!" I'd watched the fourth season, and rooted for her instantly.

"Fine, come in!" my friend called.

There, in the doorway, stood a petite girl with long blonde hair and a serene expression. She smiled at me. "I can see you're still having trouble remembering things." she said sympathetically. "There's a blurry area in your aura. But I can see there's some acid yellow and red in that area, which means you're afraid and angry about something."

I sighed, not sure where that came from. "Well, could you guys maybe fill me in on some things?"

"To be honest, I haven't really been paying attention." Noah said. "You'll have to ask Sierra – she's memorized everything, both while she was on the show and when she was watching. Speaking of which, if Cody or Cameron come in here and ask you to hide them, don't be surprised."

I frowned. "Cameron's here? Who's here from the island?"

Dawn answered this time. "Lindsay, of course, Lightning, Jo, Sam, Heather, Sierra, and Cameron. Duncan has left the island, but he was jailed for blowing up Chris' 'cottage'."

I stayed in the bedroom for one more day after I woke up. Then I was able to get up without feeling too bad, although I still couldn't remember anything past the buried statue challenge. Sierra told me everything that had happened since that she'd seen on the show, and after she got kicked off. Oh yeah, and she gushed about Cameron as well as Cody. Later on, Cameron told me about how she'd started calling him Cody and treating him as such around the time of the third challenge.

Heather had been my sort-of friend and ally during the end of the third season, and she was relatively civil towards me, admitting that she did see me as a friend – it didn't mean she was nice or anything, just nicer. She told me about Mal, Mike's evil alternate personality, and also vented about how mad she was that Alejandro kicked her off. She was also the one to let me know that he could walk the whole time, something Sierra had disregarded to mention.

Dawn later told me that my aura was mostly violet and skin-coloured, apart from the blurry area. "That means you're in love, but you're confused about something." she admitted. "You're confused about your relationship with Alejandro. I've seen his aura and he truly does love you back. His aura has an indigo colour when he's thinking about you, and red and violet when he's thinking of Heather. You three should work things out together when he comes here."

"How do you get all these things, Dawn?" I asked. "I mean, you can talk to bugs, and see auras...how come?"

Dawn shrugged serenely. "I've always been able to do that. I just maintain a balance in life and I can see things in people that they can't see themselves. By the way," she added, "You don't have to be so scared after you discovered Mal. You're not the only one who knew about him. Oh, and you might need this for the finale." She gave me a pin. "Hold on to this. I can't really explain things, but just trust me on this."

Dawn confused me, but I trusted her. Even within three days, I grew to like her on a personal level. We weren't friends, though. It wasn't that we didn't like each other, it was just that she seemed to be on a completely different level from anyone else at the Playa, like she was a spirit or sprite rather than a regular teenager, who spent most of her time meditating or communicating with the animals. She seemed happiest then.

I talked to Cameron quite a lot, who was living in his bubble. He'd been sent home at the same time as me, and was recuperating from the injuries he'd been caused during the last challenge. He told me all about Mal and how he tried to get him killed, how it was only thanks to Gwen that he survived the fall. "Alejandro did come by and offered to pull me out," he admitted, "But I didn't trust him, and so he just left me."

I sighed. "He doesn't really care about most of the competitors." I admitted. "He probably would've saved you if you'd accepted his help, though. Apart from throwing Cody to the sharks, he isn't a murderer, and I don't remember, of course, but I can't imagine he saw you as a formidable competitor – no offense."

"None taken." Cameron assured me.

"But he didn't care enough about you to persist in offering help." I finished. "That's why he accepted your refusal so easily. I think he should've kept trying, but to be honest, he'd never give up winning for anything."

"So...if you know his flaws so well and have opposed his actions, why are you still...dating him?" Cameron asked. He seemed genuinely interested, as well as curious.

"Am I?" I asked. "I don't even remember talking to him."

"You didn't talk to him around the teams." Cameron admitted. "But you used to disappear sometimes. And I remember Alejandro disappearing after I switched teams. I figured it was for the same reason. You'll have to ask someone else if you are. I just assumed you were."

I went straight to Heather for this, but she insisted she hadn't seen anything. "And if I had, you wouldn't have talked again until the merge." she added. "If I have anything to do with it, my team doesn't just 'hang out' with the other team."

The next episode was one that we all had to watch, on Chris' orders again. I didn't know whether I enjoyed it, or not. For one thing, I couldn't believe that Alejandro was kind of fitting into a good guy role, trying to warn everyone about Mal. On the other hand, he took a beating. And I was a little hurt when Courtney admitted to Scott that she had kissed Alejandro once, although she was referring to the time when he was playing her in World Tour (another thing I forgot was about Cameron having kissed Courtney before, just as she had made it official with Scott...weird choice of boyfriend, but then, Scott had made a weird choice of girlfriend).

By the time we got to the ending, we knew who was going to be eliminated.

"This show just got one hundred percent less beautiful!" Alejandro called out as he waited, floating in the elimination device. "But I'm not the real villain! A greater evil is lurking!"

As we watched, Heather and I looked at each other. "_What am I going to say to him?" _I mouthed. "_We must've talked between challenges, but I don't remember it!"_

"_You're the one he's officially with." _she mouthed back. "_Figure it out."_

However, I didn't want to talk to him today. Before the credits rolled, I ran up to the room I was now sharing with Heather (it was either her or Katie and Sadie, and since they were only on the first season and I didn't know them personally, I chose Heather...of course we'd probably have to share with one of the other girls once they arrived, since the only vacant bed besides the one in the BFFs' room was in ours, but for now, it was just us), and watched through the window. Sure enough, when I looked, I could see a familiar form trudging up the dock, soaked from his trip after the Flush of Shame.

It took two minutes before there was a knock on the door. "Amee, stop being so dumb about this and join the rest of us! You're not scared or anything, are you?"

"Leave me alone, Heather." I yelled back. "And would you mind not calling me dumb?"

"It _is_ dumb to just lock yourself up here!" Heather called through the door. "It's my room too, you know. You're lucky I don't care enough to get my key and drag you out there! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that even though I've gone through another season with him, I don't remember saying a word to him! Why do you even care, anyway?"

"Izzy already told him you have amnesia! Stop being a baby about this! And I care because I count you as the only friend I even have in this place, duh!"

"Say what you like, Heather, I'm not coming out!"

I heard a sigh. "Fine, don't come out. Tomorrow, you are coming out and the three of us are going to have that talk you _claimed _you wanted. See? I'm actually trying to be nice by agreeing to be there! And talking."

"You're doing it because you feel the same way I do!" But I knew Heather was right. Maybe tomorrow I'd feel stronger.

**So Amee will talk to Alejandro next chapter. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Enchanted

**Right. Here's the chapter! Thank you for reviewing, Ali6132 (actually, I have to confess that's the only MCR song I know – it was on some TD Character Theme Songs videos for Duncan's character. At least I do know the lyrics for this one off by heart... "They're gonna clean up your looks, with all their lies and the books, to make a citizen out of you...") and Nicky Haugh (Alejandro's my third favourite after Heather and Gwen, and although I like Zoey, she's a lot further down the list...Amee will be returning, but there's another twist there. I have two more stories coming up where an OC makes it further...one of them may or may not beat out Zoey...).**

"_It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life..."_

That night, I had a really disturbing dream...

"_...night, beautiful." a demonic voice that was disturbingly familiar muttered in a darkly amused tone. I couldn't see anything, except for the outline of someone. The person was standing, looking down at me. "Hm, she is a pretty little thing when she's not warning everyone in sight about me."_

_I wanted to reply, say I didn't remember who he was, but I couldn't. I definitely remembered something, he was familiar, but I didn't know what it was._

_The person gave a sigh. "Only because I don't have the time to waste to break her in for her boyfriend. She won't be here for long, anyway. Maybe after I'm finished with getting rid of Mike, I can see if she matches what I just called her."_

_Terror filled my mind and fear surged through my paralyzed limbs, as the figure moved out of my line of sight and called in a much more pleasant, innocent voice "Be right back!" Then he ran again, leaving me there..._

"Could you shut up?"

My eyes snapped open. Heather was lying in the bed next to mine, propping herself up by one elbow. "Finally!" she snapped. "You were whimpering so much, I thought someone was slowly driving a knife into your heart or something."

I remembered the dream, and suddenly realized a connection. A memory was coming back to me – just flashes. Cameron falling through something and Mike...was it Mike? It was Mike's image I remembered, but in the show, Mal was pretending to be Mike...anyway, he was there, and I remembered...I remembered falling and...yes, it was Mal who knocked me down. "I...I think I dreamed about what happened when I got the memory block." I murmured. "Mal did it to me, and he was talking about 'breaking me in'...it was terrifying."

Heather gave an exasperated sigh. "If you have to talk about it, talk about it when I actually care, not when I'm trying to sleep, okay? It's half past two, and I need quiet. We don't all have quality earplugs!" She pulled her sleeping mask down and lay back down, leaving me to try to get back to sleep too.

The dreams I had afterwards all seemed to be memories. Well...maybe. I'd have to check everything out with the other flushed All-Stars, but the fragments I remembered seemed to fit in with what I knew. I had memories of watching Courtney and Gwen in a boxing ring, Sierra tucking her Smartphone into her bed and sleeping at the foot like a pet, me getting shot with leeches by Jo when Zoey dodged, and welcoming Duncan onto the Heroic Hamsters.

When I woke up the next morning, Heather was already gone, probably in the showers (there were ten for guys and ten for girls, so several of us had to wait for the others), so I decided to go and wait with everyone else who was waiting.

The first person I saw was Dawn, who was as serene as always..

"Hey, Dawn?" I said. "You know how you could tell I had memory problems?"

Dawn nodded, studying me. "You're starting to get some of them back, aren't you? The blurry part of your aura is slightly clearer. It should clear up completely once they're complete." She was quiet for another moment, and then added "By the way, you don't have to be anxious about seeing Alejandro again. He understands that you don't remember talking to him since the end of the last season you were together."

I frowned. "Okay, Dawn, I appreciate you telling me, but could you not read my emotions like that? Now I know why the other contestants called you creepy." I muttered the last part under my breath, and since Dawn's expression didn't change, I didn't think she heard me.

The inevitable happened only after my shower, and it just had to be unintentional. I literally knocked into someone as I turned a corner.

"Oh, sorry-" I began, but I trailed off as I looked up at the person I'd knocked into.

Alejandro smiled charmingly at me, as per usual. "It's good to see you, _carino._"

I smiled back a little. Although I still couldn't remember any times we'd talked on the island, I still felt a sense of familiarity and pure joy when he spoke. "I assume someone told you I have amnesia, so I can't remember...but have you ever called me that before?"

Alejandro laughed. "I believe I haven't, actually. And yes, Izzy did tell me." He became serious again. "Did you know that I was the one who found you unconscious? Mal had gone, but you were just a metre away from the root Cameron was clinging onto. I had to bring you with me for the rest of the challenge, even when Ezekiel caged everyone he found." He smirked. "I somehow don't think me finding you was part of Mal's plan. It made it slightly less believable when he told everyone I left Cameron without trying to help."

I nodded. "Thank you, then." I smiled again, suddenly. "Even though I can't remember us on the island, it doesn't feel like much time has passed since World Tour. Did we ever have that serious conversation I wanted, ie: the one that involved you, me and Heather?"

"I am still of the same view I had then." Alejandro told me. "You do have the key to my heart, I don't deny it. But, as much as I don't like it, Heather has it too. But it is clear that all three of us have to talk it out – and soon."

I nodded again. "Heather acts like she's doing me a favour by agreeing to it, but I think she wants to have everything cleared up too." I said softly. "So, in a few hours."

"Definitely." he answered. "Until then, _mi amor." _He kissed me – short and sweet, and then I walked back to my room.

Heather was there, texting something on her cellphone. She looked up as I came in, a strange smirk on her face. "Judging by that look, I guess he found you." she said. "I knew you'd want to talk casually first."

I frowned. "Wait, what?"

"I was doing you a favour." Heather said, tossing her ponytail (it may have been as long as it was in the first season, but she still tied it back). "My original plan was to drag you out there and force you to have that serious conversation you're dying to have. But both of us knew that a chance meeting would make things less awkward for you – Last night, I said he'd have to have a plan about talking to you, he came up with it. Don't take it for granted, I don't usually tell a guy where their girlfriend is to make things easier for said girlfriend."

I flushed. "So...you mean that me and Alejandro bumping into each other there was-"

"Planned?" Heather finished. "Duh. Stop blushing, and if you're going to yell at someone for it, yell at him. All I did was say he better be careful about it because you don't remember everything. And then suggested just using force. But I knew his plan of just randomly meeting you would work a whole lot better."

All I could do was take it well, so I just shrugged. "Okay. But we need to actually have a conversation. Like, today."

Heather shrugged too. "No problem. I said that last night too. It'll be right here, today."

I don't want to explain everything that was said in our conversation that day. I'll just give you the basics. We were completely honest with each other. The first thing Alejandro and Heather discussed was not really anything to do with me, so I just listened. Heather explained about why she'd done what she'd done on the volcano in the last season we were in. "I had to win it, and that was the only way."

"And you have to admit," I added, "After everything you did to Bridgette, Leshawna and Courtney, it was kind of fitting for Heather to do the same to you. You finally found out what it's like for them."

"I'm like you in that way, Heather." Alejandro admitted. "I focus on winning. Amethyst, you know that, too. It was never anything personal. Bridgette was missing her boyfriend so much that it was easy to charm her – she was an obvious choice to pick off first. And Leshawna was already falling for me. Without Harold around, it was a chance to pick off a strong competitor. And you have to agree that me being able to control Courtney was nothing but good, plus she didn't seem in the least bit hurt after she was eliminated."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, what's next?"

"My elimination this season!" Heather said forcefully.

"It was simply revenge for what you did to me on the volcano." Alejandro defended himself coolly. "I saw you hiding the invincibility statue, so I did what most anyone would have done in the same situation!"

"You were watching the whole time?" Heather exclaimed angrily. "Why didn't you help me? We were supposed to be in an alliance!"

"An alliance which we both knew was just a way to get one of us to let our guard down and be eliminated."

"Maybe." Heather admitted. She didn't really have an argument for that one.

"Moving on!" I said quickly. We had to get on with where we were now.

Alejandro was completely cool and calm about the next part of our discussion, and he stood by the same thing he'd told me already today. It wasn't just me or just Heather...it was both of us.

I kept my cool as I said the next bit. "After what happened at the volcano, I couldn't stop thinking about you." I told him honestly. "I don't know whether I told you on the island, but I've been single since then. I just want to be able to have things just as they were then, without all the stress of competing and the cameras watching our every move."

Heather raised her eyebrows. "Amee, remember on the race to Hawaii, you told me exactly what paying your dues meant. How come that didn't get caught on camera?"

Alejandro remembered it instantly, and answered for me. "We were in the blown-up cargo hold, where the cameras weren't working and it covered us from the other cameras. Even if it had been filmed, Chris would've been the only person who saw it. And if he had, he probably would've found somewhere to show some of it, just to develop more drama."

"Typical Chris." I sighed. "Is it just me, or has he been enjoying torturing everyone more this season? Was he better in the episodes I can't remember?"

"He was like that all season." Alejandro answered. "To be honest, he was a lot better early on, before I made my debut. I did watch clips of the first and second season on YouTube before the World Tour season started, just so I could prepare for being on the show."

"So that's how you knew everyone's weaknesses?" Heather said. She looked half-annoyed and half-impressed. "Wish I'd watched the fourth season." she muttered.

"Okay, off-track." I said quickly. "Heather, you're the only one that hasn't said your true feelings. It's your turn."

Heather rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine. I might've meant what I said on the volcano. I do feel something. It wouldn't stop me from getting to the million, though."

Alejandro gave her his most charming smile. "Of course not. If it did, you wouldn't be the Heather I know and love."

"Ugh!" Heather snapped. "Quit hitting on me! Just because I like you doesn't mean I like that!"

"Aw, Heather can't handle a little verbal affection?" I teased. "But seriously, what are we going to do. Alejandro, both of us want you, and you like both of us back, right? I guess that makes it your call."

Alejandro was silent for a moment. Finally, he said "Amethyst, I couldn't imagine life without having met you. If there was anyone I liked having on my team on the plane, it was you. I want you to stay mine. And Heather, you are the only woman I've ever known to have so much fire and to be able to outwit even me in a game. What drew me to you was the challenge. I know I haven't conquered you, but I would so much want you to be with me too."

"So what?" Heather asked. "Are you saying you think it's possible to date both of us?"

"Only if you are both all right with it."

Heather and I looked at each other. Finally, I said, "I'm okay with it if Heather is."

Heather shrugged, trying hard not to look bothered. "Sure. But if this is a love triangle, don't make Amee and I be any more than friends."

I giggled. "I assure you, Heather, you don't have to be worried."

I know it was weird, a three-way relationship. The other contestants gave us weird looks, too – except for Lindsay who didn't get it, Izzy who didn't care, Noah who was blasé about everything, and Dawn who seemed to understand everything and take it as standard. But hey, who cared? It worked for us. Most of the time, the three of us just hung out together. Sometimes it was just one of us girls with Alejandro (Heather didn't really have any other friends, but I made time to talk to my other friends too) and other times, it was just me and Heather as friends, but the three of us were perfectly happy to all be together.

**I know it's a weird aspect. Stay with me here...I'm still writing! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Love Story

**So...it's up to the eleventh episode of All-Stars. Thanks for your review, Ali6132 ("Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk cause they got methods of keeping you clean". And Mal just had some mild lust for Amee...but that might've been because he found her prettier when hurt). Sorry, should've noted, I am putting song lyrics, but I accidentally put the a lyric from "Stay Stay Stay" in the last chapter and changed the title at the last minute.**

"_I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there..."_

The next episode of All-Stars was terrible. And not just because Courtney arrived at Playa Des Losers in a black mood. Basically, Chris made the group make sundaes for his starving interns (while battling crazy conditions), then later on changed the rules so that they had to eat their own (which Courtney couldn't do). Mal actually caused the elimination again – you see, Courtney had made a chart of her plans for the next few eliminations. She saw Zoey as a major threat and wanted to vote her off next, even telling Gwen that they should shun her and that she had a "cutthroat vibe". I was furious at her. From watching the last season and the last couple of episodes, plus a few fragments of memory of being on the Heroes team with her, I knew Zoey was one of the sweetest people on the show and Courtney shouldn't be saying some of the things she said. Yeah, eliminating Zoey would be a smart move, but she could've just suggested voting her off for being a threat, showing regret about it – maybe Gwen would still go along with her.

Courtney hadn't decided when to boot Mal, still thinking he was the much less threatening Mike. It seemed like she'd kick him off once Zoey was gone. But then, she had told Gwen that she wanted to go to the final two with her, but instead, her chart showed that she'd kick Gwen off once they got to the final three. In her view, she drew Scott with a rat tail, but planned to take him to the final two because he liked her and might let her win. Needless to say, Courtney didn't have many friends at the Playa when she arrived.

As if that wasn't enough, Mal showed her chart to everyone. Gwen was angry that her friend had lied to her, and Scott broke it off with her for drawing him as a rat.

What made the episode so painful was just watching Courtney, showing that she was backstabbing Gwen and denouncing Zoey. The fact that a bird was sick all over Courtney's sundae and that she had to eat it made things even worse.

So...do not judge me when I didn't exactly act welcoming when Courtney walked into the Playa, tears of fury, shame and pain running down her face. Lindsay was the only one who really welcomed her, and well...it was Lindsay. Chances were she'd already forgotten the chart.

"It was just strategy!" Courtney protested. "Anyone would do the same! I don't see anyone treating those two like villains!" She gestured to Heather and Alejandro (who had one arm around Heather and the other around me). Even though I was there, even she couldn't call me a villain. "And they have a lot more to answer for."

"Take a break, princess, and stop acting like a brat." I drawled. "At least they don't pretend they're nice."

Fire blazed in Courtney's eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. Princess." she growled.

"What?" I goaded. "Is it because it reminds you of Duncan? Oh yes, that's right, he dumped you because you were personifying that name too much! And now Scott's done the same, and it's because you, again, put winning over friendship." Like I said, Courtney annoyed me. At least Heather was a villain and proud of it. Alejandro had stopped pretending not to be a villain when there was no point left, but Courtney always denied it, even to herself. Heck, even Justin accepted that he wasn't exactly nice.

This was too much for Courtney to handle, me talking about that. Her eyes shimmered and she left the room.

Heather looked at me approvingly. "Did I seriously just hear you say that to Courtney? You sounded like me!"

I shrugged. "Maybe you're starting to rub off on me. But I save that kind of thing for people who really get on my nerves."

That evening, when Heather and I were in our room, something occurred to me. "Heather?" I said. "I just realized something really weird. Up until I came here, I thought I knew Alejandro completely, but I didn't."

Heather laughed humourlessly. "You've only just figured that out now? Ever since we did this weird three-way dating thing, I thought I was with a completely different guy. Minus the sweet talk and the romantic gestures." She rolled her eyes. "It's because we were competing. Some of us keep our personalities on the island. If you're smart, you act nicer than you really are. You met the reality show Alejandro – now he has no reason to keep back his true colours. He can show exactly how arrogant and ruthless and...tantalizing and tender and..." she realized what she was saying. "And how _infuriating _he really is."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "So why didn't you act nice in your first season? Don't say you were, I watched the first two seasons. I mean, you alerted most of the other contestants to your personality by reading Gwen's diary for the world to hear and then making sure Justin was the one who got eliminated."

"I was younger." Heather said, although her cheeks went red. "I did try to be nice at first, but you should know that I'm not a patient person. Anyway," she continued, "Why are we talking about this?"

I shrugged. "I said I didn't really know Alejandro half as well as I thought I did, and you said it was because we were in a competition."

"Uh-huh. And besides acting nice, anyone on a reality show has to be competitive to win. The reason why he's not how you thought is because he has nothing to fight against to get his way right now." Heather gave a sigh. "Okay, remind me again why I'm even bothering to explain this to you? Forget me rubbing off on you, it's totally the other way around. I'm not usually this nice."

I laughed. "Don't sound so apologetic about it, Heather, I like you when you listen to me."

A few more memories were drifting back. That evening, just as I was about to say good night to Heather, a memory hit me. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "I remember something!"

Heather sighed. "Let me guess, you won't let me get to sleep until you've told me what it is, right?"

I sighed too. "I'll be honest. A fortnight ago, I was talking to Dawn about not getting my memories back, and she said I should take note each time I remember something." It was true. Dawn didn't just read auras – she was also a very wise person. "So I'll tell you...I remember you being eliminated. I remember Alejandro was going to leave, but he had the immunity idol, and how furious you were when Chris told you that you were going to be the one flushed. And that was the first time Alejandro stood up and proved that he could walk after all that time in the robot suit, too, right?"

"Correct, correct, and correct." Heather said, voice laced with sarcasm. "Now will you shut up and let me get some sleep?"

"Sorry." I muttered. "'Night, Heather."

Gwen and Scott were the next to be kicked off, and arrived at the Playa only a few days after Courtney. The finale was the next day, and every single All-Star was asked to be on the dock at seven in the morning, ready to be taken back to Camp Wawanakwa.

**The finale will be next chapter! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: 22

**Now, Amee should get ready to diet...sorry, Chris' typo...get ready to die. Not! Thanks for reviewing, CvluvFoxy and Ali6132 (too lazy to continue the lyrics chain right now, but congrats on getting an account!)**

"_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time..."_

We were all on the dock at the right time, but then...Owen was with us too.

This is where that pin Dawn told me to hang on to comes in. Believe it or not, Chris actually had each All-Star put in a balloon filled by Owen's gasses. I know, disgusting! I'd had to put up with Owen's toxins for a season already – we were even on the same team – and being trapped in a tiny space filled with it was a total nightmare.

Anyway, the finalists would have to try to pop the balloons. Any All-Star who got taken out of their balloon would help them in the finals.

I timed it to perfection. Just as I felt a projectile touch but not pop my balloon, I popped it with my pin, calling out as I fell to the ground.  
And a good thing too! The unpopped balloons started floating away (don't worry, no one died, I saw them all later on). The other helpers, I noticed, were Gwen, Cameron, Heather and Alejandro.

All of us joined up, and I looked at Mal. Yeah, he looked just as he did in the confessional, seeming to have dropped the Mike act since the last episode. Zoey was standing beside him, with an unreadable expression.

"Alejandro, Amee and Heather!" called Chris. "You will be helping Mal, slash Mike." I sighed. Why had whatever hit me been Mal's weapon? I'd rather help Zoey. Oh well, at least I was working with Alejandro and Heather this time.  
"Gwen and Cam, you're on Team Zoey." continued Chris. "But you five are here as helpers only. Meaning you can't win." For some reason, he looked at Heather. She didn't say anything. "Meaning no money." Another pause. Heather, Alejandro and I all exchanged glances. "Zero money, plenty of pain." We didn't react.

"HEATHER, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Chris yelled through a loudspeaker.

"Yes, Chris, I hear you!" Heather snapped. Her face softened. "Alejandro and I – and Amee – are fine with the rules."

Chris gasped, looking horrified. "Oh no! Are you – all three of you – DATING?"

I burst out laughing. "Nearly. Only difference being that Heather and I are just friends." Chris didn't look any more horrified at this to his credit, just more surprised. But considering he was horrified in any case...well...

We explained in the confessional that the reason none of us cared about the million any more was because after we were eliminated, Heather and Alejandro didn't have to argue all the time or backstab each other, Alejandro didn't have to ditch me every time winning was at stake, and manipulation and skill didn't have to come into it. We could just be ourselves.

"And together, all three of us are happy." Alejandro said.

"That's what I was going to say." Heather said.

"We both knew you were going to say that." I put in.

"I knew you both knew." Heather said. She was about to kiss Alejandro when there was a knock on the wall from Chris.  
"Out! Get out! That is THE most disgusting thing that has ever happened in there!"

Chris took us to the finale's location in a trailer. I was in one with Mal and the others. I cuddled really close to Alejandro, actually, partly because Mal scared me. It sparked a memory, actually – that Mal had tried to kill Cameron, which made me scared enough to stay a good distance away, but loyal enough for me to protect everyone else (except Chris) from Mal if possible. I just wanted comfort and a feeling of being protected myself while in the trailer.

The challenge seemed to incorporate each season. First, Mal and Zoey would have to cross several moats. The first one was full of toxic waste, which reminded me strongly of the fourth season. The next one was lava, reminding me of the challenge in the third season. The third moat was regular water, but Fang lurked beneath, reminding me of the repeated sharks in the first season (why couldn't Justin be here to help Zoey – he'd distract Fang). Finally, the finalist would have to get past the "Mad King" (Chef with a pasta bazooka) and pull a sword out of a stone, going with the movie theme from the second season...I don't know. Well, it was the only season not represented with the moats.

"Let's try not to hurt Mal!" Zoey said to her helpers. "Mike's still in there. Right, Cameron?"

"I don't think so, Zoey." Cameron said from inside his bubble. "And it's possible that Mal was always Mal and Mike was just one personality. Either way, Mike's gone."

Zoey looked sad for a moment, but then her face hardened. "Well, if Mal is really Mal, then let's get out there, let's crush him, and win this!"

I scowled at Mal. I might be on his team, but I wasn't going to help him unless it benefited someone else.

As it happened, I was one of the ones put in danger. While Zoey got across the moat by her and Gwen floating across on Cameron's bubble (which disintegrated just as they got to the other side, leaving Cameron exposed), Mal looked thoughtfully at Heather and I. "How are you two at floating?"

I caught it immediately. "No. No way. You are NOT doing that to me or Heather."

Mal smirked. "And how are you going to stop me? You really can't remember my capacity for chaos, can you?"

I glared at him. "I remember enough to know that I will take you on."

Mal muttered something like "next time, I'll make sure that your memory is completely wiped" and grabbed Heather, ready to turn her into the boat across the toxic waste.

"Wait!" Alejandro gave him a stick of bamboo. "We can pole vault!" Yeah, a bunch of stuff was put around the moats to help everyone get across. Mal dropped Heather and crossed with the pole.

"How do we get across?" Heather called after him.

"I'm not here to help you. You're here to help me!"

Suddenly, I felt something. I'd had some headaches since I'd been back at the Playa, but nothing like this. My head felt like it was going to burst, and I sank to the ground in pain, trying not to cry out. As it was, Alejandro knelt down next to me. "Amethyst, is something wrong? What is it?"

"Headache..." I managed. "Don't help Mal...Zoey needs to win...I can't..." And with that, the world went black around me.

The last thing I heard was Heather asking "What's happened to her?"

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. We'll pick up again...next chapter! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hey Stephen

**Right. I don't wanna know about the medical inaccuracies, I know there's tons. It's just part of my plan. Thanks for reviewing, CvluvFoxy, Starburst278 and Ali6132.**

"_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there's no one else..."_

My eyes flickered open. I was in a hospital, I could tell that much, but I felt like something was missing.

"Amethyst Jettison?" an unfamiliar nurse came over.

"Amee." I managed. "No one calls me Amethyst."

The nurse checked her notes. "Suffering from memory loss after a blow to the head...possible relapse. Okay, Amee, can you tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

I thought back. "I got my acceptance letter for Total Drama World Tour..." I gasped. "Oh my...what happened to me? Did I get hurt before that and miss out on competing?"

"Listen." the nurse said ."You are suffering from memory loss. I personally watched that show and you did compete. You got knocked out while you were competing in the fifth season, Total Drama All-Stars. Then you passed out during the finale and it seems that you weren't given sufficient medical care while you were knocked out, resulting in a relapse that was worse than your original state. I'm afraid what you've forgotten is two years' worth of time. According to the notes I have, you recently turned nineteen years old."

I only remembered being only just seventeen. "What about my mom...and my brother...do they know I'm here? And my dad?"

"We've contacted them." the nurse told me. "They'll be in to see you later today. Also, the others who brought you in said they'd visit. Some of the old contestants that were on All-Stars – six of them."

"So what's going to happen with my memory?" I asked.

"According to the doctor, your memory is now stable." the nurse said. "They had to do some surgery and X-rays, but you should not have any more relapses, and should slowly regain some memories as time passes. We're keeping you under observation for a couple of days, but since you've woken up, you should be able to go home after the doctor's checked you over."

The visit from my parents and my brother Hamish was normal. "So there's been how many seasons of Total Drama?"

"Five." My mom said. "Maybe you'd like to watch them to regain your memory?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it might help."

After my parents and Hamish left, it was a few minutes before a voice called "Miss Jettison, there are six more visitors." They were let in, but I only recognized two of them, and not from real life. I'd only seen them on TV before, but I'd know the Total Drama Island/Action contestants Gwen and Heather anywhere, although Heather's hair had grown back after the two years mentioned.

The other four people I didn't recognize. There was a pretty redhead with her hair in pigtails and a flower, holding hands with a taller boy with spiky hair and tan skin, a tiny African-American boy in a red hoodie...and someone that felt very familiar but I couldn't place. He was muscled, wearing a bull necklace and smiling. The main thing I could see was that he was gorgeous, and it was hard not to get lost in his green eyes.

"How are you, Amee?" Gwen asked, and it was weird to hear her actually talking to me.

"Okay, I guess." I said. "Apparently I've forgotten everything after getting accepted on Total Drama World Tour, so I don't really remember most of you. I know Gwen and Heather from TV, but no one else."

Everyone gave me a sympathetic frown.

The redhead tried to smile at me. "Well, I'm Zoey. I competed on the fourth season of Total Drama, and the fifth season, when we were on the same team. That's Mike-" the boy with spiky hair - "And Cameron." The small boy.

"We were quite good friends." Cameron piped up. "We talked quite a lot when we were hanging out at Playa Des Losers after getting sent home."

Mike's gaze fell for a moment when he said that, but he looked up again quickly enough.

"And that over there," Heather said, indicating the gorgeous guy, "Is Alejandro. And because I know you get psycho whenever anyone else does it, you told him it was okay to call you Amethyst. Charming jerk." she muttered.

"Oh, Heather, you don't have to pretend you don't like me." Alejandro teased her.

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean I can't stand you half the time!" Heather shot back. "Before you lost those years, the three of us had an agreement." she explained. "So he's dating both me and you."

I frowned.

Alejandro crouched so he was at my level, and caressed my hand in both of his. "Can you really not remember me, Amethyst? Think back."

I sighed. "I can't." I said. "I'm sorry. But you do seem more familiar. I think I recognize you, but nothing about you."

Heather gave a smirk. "You might want to rewatch the third season before you decide to rejoin this agreement, then. After rewatching it myself, I have to say, you were pretty sneaky. I couldn't believe how much you knew and kept to yourself."

"Lay off, Heather." Mike said. "Anyway, I need to say something. After all, it's my fault she's here."

"It's not your fault." Zoey said quietly. "It's Mal's."

"No, I mean, I know, but..." Mike came a little closer to me. "I want to apologize." he said. "I was the one that knocked you out the first time. I mean, it wasn't me, I wasn't in control of myself, but, still...I'm sorry."

I smiled weakly. "It's okay, Mike. Like you said, you didn't mean to do it."

When I got home four days later, I did get to watch all the recorded seasons of Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All-Stars. I was amazed at seeing myself interact with everyone. Izzy, one of my favourites, was my friend, along with Noah, who I didn't really know. Tyler and Owen were also on my team. I was...wait...I had been dating Alejandro for that long? Was that why he was so familiar?

I didn't really understand why I'd been drawn to him. Sure, he was gorgeous, but I was one of the few people on the show who knew that he was trouble. I saw my confessionals talking about the way he'd manipulated Bridgette in an early episode, and his own confessional after he spied on me finding out about it.  
"_Amethyst being on my team will make it harder to keep her quiet without eliminating her. But losing a challenge is a small price to pay for having the upper hand in this competition."_

Sure enough, our team actually lost the challenge after that, but that was only because we had baby carriages with us and Heather switched our one with a regular one nearby. Besides that, it was only a reward challenge and no one got eliminated.

After I learned about Sierra's blogs, I went on my laptop to check if I had one. I found two – one that was just me, and an "Alethyst" site - basically a blog that had everything concerning my relationship with Alejandro – Sierra seemed to know everything about it. My own fanblog was even worse – there was all of this personal stuff – even things I didn't remember about myself! Oh yeah, and she'd written a label. For me, it was the "Secret-Keeper", because of everything I'd kept to myself – mainly knowing Alejandro's true intentions, as well as his crush on Heather, and his reasons for playing Courtney, etc.

I figured I should check out Sierra's fanblog about the other people I'd competed alongside, so naturally, I started with Alejandro. His label was the "Arch Villain", which worked, but didn't really say much about him that I could see, even in the show. There had always been a fine line between competitiveness and evil in reality shows. When it came to everything I saw, Alejandro wasn't a villain in conventional terms. He was simply a victim of reality TV, driven to acting "evil" by the competition.

Mike, I discovered, was the "Multiple Personality Disorder". His blog explained exactly what had happened to him. He had five alternate personalities, and the one that had knocked me out was a previously suppressed one called Mal, short for "The Malevolent One" - basically Mike's evil twin. He'd not only knocked me out – he'd tried to kill Cameron around the same time, one of his good friends, and he'd been all too ready to kill Zoey, his girlfriend, in the finale (while her being put in danger often got Mike back in control). Luckily, Mike had somehow taken control again.

I quickly looked up most of the other contestants I didn't remember that I'd competed with – Zoey ("Indie Chick") and Cameron ("Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy") of course, but also Sam ("Nice-Guy Gamer"), Scott ("Devious"), Jo ("Take-No-Prisoners Jockette") and Lightning ("Athletic Overachiever"). Sierra hadn't made a blog for herself, but she had made several "Coderra" blogs, which focused on her "relationship" with Cody (a.k.a, it looked like she was more obsessed with him and he tolerated her more than anything on the show, but later accepted her as a friend).

I managed to get "All-Stars" on YouTube, and checked out what I'd been up to. I saw myself becoming friendly with Cameron, trying to protect him from Sierra (who had started thinking he was Cody, and begun going creepy stalker on him), and worrying about Mike/Mal.

I had been instructed to stay at home for a few weeks and try to surround myself with familiarities of the last two years, so that's what I was doing. About a fortnight after I'd gotten home, I got an email from the Total Drama production crew.

**What do you think will happen next? Please review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15: Stay Stay Stay

**Yay, this'll be fun! By the way, since I wrote the "Enchanted" chapter earlier and have lyrics from this one...well, that's why this chapter is titled "Stay Stay Stay". Thanks for reviewing, Ali6132 (what happened to Amee was because Chris is a cheapskate and didn't pay for her to get the proper medical care she needed when Mal first knocked her out, so she relapsed).**

"_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home, I'll spend forever wondering if you know I was enchanted to meet you..."_

The email said that in two weeks, there would be a Total Drama reunion celebration – not interviews, but just a celebration, hosted by Chris. Everyone who'd competed, no matter the season, had to go, even if they didn't want to (contracts). In it, he was also bringing in the new contestants for his next season, "Total Drama: Pakhitew Island", so we'd get to meet them.

It was exciting to think I'd see people I'd competed alongside, even though I didn't remember. Then there were the ones I didn't meet properly. I'd never really taken an interest in most of them. Not Justin, or Katie and Sadie, or even Eva. But I liked Trent and Geoff well enough, and I was especially excited to meet Beth, a sweet but socially clueless girl who was a finalist in the second season, but who I never got to meet – or had I met them after I was eliminated?

There were also the contestants from the fourth season that I'd never met. And there were the new ones. Was I really ready to meet them again?

The day came, and I was a little worried when I got to the location and tons of people were there, some familiar, some unfamiliar.

Before I could react, I heard a maniacal laugh behind me, and a pressure was suddenly on my shoulders, with a pair of hands over my eyes.

"Guess who!" giggled a voice.

I couldn't remember. Something tugged at my memory, but I couldn't place the voice.

"Izzy!" I heard another voice call. "Didn't you hear about Am – oh." I recognized that voice – it was unmistakably Owen.

The pressure left and I could see again. When I turned, I found Izzy giving Owen a glare. "She didn't remember it was me!" she snapped. "I was going to stay there until she remembered me! So yes, I did hear about her! Everyone did!"

"Oh...uh, sorry, Izzy." Owen apologized. He smiled at me. "Hey, Amee. After what happened in the finale, everyone heard about your memory relapse. Sorry to hear that. How much do you remember?"

I smiled wanly. "Up to just before Total Drama World Tour. But I watched some of the episodes, so I know we were on the same team."

Owen nodded. "Yep!"

Owen wasn't the only person I talked to who remembered me. I talked to most of the contestants I'd competed alongside (although Lightning didn't seem to recognize me). I also talked a little to one of the new contestants, a Snow White lookalike who gushed about how much she loved the songs in Total Drama World Tour.

"So what was your favourite?" I asked.

"Oh, I couldn't pick a favourite!" the girl said. "They were all so wonderful. I memorized all of them."

I smirked. "Okay. Then if that's true, may I request you sing the song from the semifinals, when everyone was racing to Hawaii? All parts?"

The girl smiled, and took a deep breath before trilling out in the voice of a Disney princess "_This show's a train, it's moving fast, you and I weren't meant to last..." _She sang the whole thing in tune.

I did talk to one other new contestant, a shy-looking blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit who was standing a little way away from everyone else. "Hey." I said to her. "Are you one of the new contestants?"

The girl nodded. "My name's Sammy. You're...Amee, short for Amethyst, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me." At that moment, I caught sight of another girl in a cheerleading outfit. I could only see her back, and she was chatting away to one of the old contestants I didn't compete alongside. But from that side, she looked just like Sammy. "Um, don't mind me asking, but that girl..." I pointed her out. "She looks just like you."

Sammy gave a sigh. "Yeah, that's Amy. She's my twin."

At that moment, Amy turned around. Her face showed shock, and then she bounced over to us and exclaimed "You're Amee, right? Come on, you don't want to talk to Samey, she's so boring. Talk to me instead!"

"Talk to you later!" I called over my shoulder as Amy pulled me away. Sammy – why had Amy called her a different name? - managed a smile, but she looked really depressed.

Finally, I was trying to psych myself up to talk to Alejandro (I was a little anxious, because after everything I'd watched, I wasn't sure what to say), when I was waylaid by Sierra. "Amee!" she called, launching herself over to me. "How are things? Your fans have been really worried after what happened to you!"

"Well, for one thing, I haven't remembered anything." I told her. "But listen, I really have to talk to someone before I lose my resolve."

But Sierra kept me there for the next few minutes. I was just lucky that I did get to talk to Alejandro. He happened to glance up and catch my eye. I mouthed "_Help me" _at him, and he immediately came over to help.

"Hello, Sierra." he said smoothly. "Would you mind if I stole away Amethyst for a moment?"

Sierra's usual peppy smile vanished, but she nodded and left.

"Thanks." I murmured. "I was planning to talk to you earlier, but she wouldn't leave me alone."

Alejandro nodded. "So...have you remembered anything?"

I shook my head. "I've tried. Watched every single episode of Total Drama I could find, but I don't remember anything I did on it!" I looked up at him. "I feel a sense of familiarity right now," I murmured, "But I still don't remember being with you. I mean, I look at you, and I think there's something, but I can't remember-"

As I spoke, a few memories flashed through my head.

"_Amethyst, I know I can trust you with secrets."_

"_Don't you think I would have eliminated you already, if I was going to?"_

"_I sincerely hope it's you with me in the final two."_

"_You still like Heather, don't you?"_

I looked up again. "I remember something now." I admitted. "I suspected that you were planning to charm and eliminate me, too. And that it was Heather you wanted, but in reality, it wasn't just Heather. It was both of us."

Alejandro smiled, a heart melting smile. "That's exactly it, _mi joya. _You kept asking if it was Heather, but I didn't tell you my real feelings until after Sierra eliminated herself."

I nodded. "That part wasn't filmed, but I think I worked out where it happened – just before I teamed up with Heather. I can't believe I was with her for most of that challenge, though. I mean, I did see that I was playing purely to win by that point, but still."

A few more memories returned as I remembered watching that scene. Voices echoed in my head while the faces of contestants flashed through my mind and feelings overwhelmed me.

"_You guys are all so lame for each other."_

"_As if either of you want Alejandro to leave! You two are both so into him, his kidneys are getting crowded."_

"_Voting for me just wasn't right, so look out now..."_

I gasped, as suddenly, I looked up at Alejandro, and a huge amount of memories came back at the same time.

"I..." I whispered, "I think I remember a lot of it. I remember...did we kiss in First Class, on the plane? And Izzy teased us?"

Alejandro smiled at me. "You remember that? It wasn't our first kiss."

I nodded. "I remember Newfoundland. But not as strongly. It wasn't really meaningful in that way." I frowned. "I still don't remember most of the challenges. I remember the Niagara Falls challenge. Thing is, I remember going to Easter Island, but I have absolutely no idea what the challenge was." I screwed up my face. "Every memory I got back involves you."

At the end of that night, we sealed the old relationship with a kiss. I reestablished everything with Heather, once I had an idea of what we happened. Although not all of my memories were back, at lot of them had. I could only get better.

**This is the last chapter. You can decide what you think happened to Amee after this. Sorry to finish this way, but it just felt like Amee's story is done. Thanks for reading! Maybe you could give me one last review?**


End file.
